The Love Of My Life Only The Begining
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: The Sequel to ‘The Love Of My Life’ With theyre new children being born what will happen when they have to face off agianst theyre own family? what will Goku and Vegeta do agaisnt the new enemy. RR!-YAIOComplete
1. Our Children

The Love of My Life- Only The Beginning   
  
Chapter 1~ Our lives so far.   
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Dbz????? O.O' psht no fucking duh.   
  
HIIIIII IM BACK BWHAHAHAHHAHAHA- cough cough- xx! I'm going to try and make this one longer than the first story –nods- yep! Idea's would be wonderful! ^^!   
  
Um…… YA!  
  
Summary~ The Sequel to 'The Love Of My Life~' Vegeta and Goku are having great lives with there three new children. 12 years later, what happens when Kakkarot and Vegeta's child –wont tell who- is taken away! Then attacks earth!? What will They do? –R/R!  
  
It's been 4 years since the day of our children's birth. We live happily in a new location… A wooden house up against the beach. Our children love to run up to the waves and then scurry back giggling. Wave tag. I watch as little Goku Jr. runs up to me as I sit next to Kakkarot on our bench that sits on the patio. He climbs on the cushions into my lap, leaning his head against my broad chest.   
  
"Papa…" He wraps his arms around me squealing as the other two coming running up soaking wet from the waves. In there hands a small bucket of water, ready to throw it on him.   
  
" Don't you dare throw that on him while he is in my lap." I scold Vegeta Jr. I look in the corner of my eye and Kakkarot is nodding to them with a smirk. 'Kakkarot you are so dead if they throw that on me!' Screaming at him through our link. He only smirks.   
  
Both Hei and Vegeta grab there pales and throw the water atop of us. Goku Jr. squealing as he clings to my shirt. I growl at Kakkarot standing up I set the small child down. I grab Kakkarot by his hair, and pull him towards the water. I grab the other two, one with my arm holding him like a football and the other with my tail. All three trying to get out of my grasp.   
  
As I reach the shoreline, I throw Kakkarot into the icy cold water. Grabbing the other 2 I gently push them under the water soaking them then pulling them back up setting them in the small waves. They both squeal. Goku Jr. comes running up hugging my leg. I grab him and do the same as the other two. Making him squeal loudly.   
  
Kakkarot rises a bit far off into the waves gasping for air. Smirking at him, I wave. All three children run and stand next to me laughing at their father as he gets pummeled by a wave. We wait a couple seconds for Kakkarot's surfing, he never does though. The children start to panic and cling to my leg yelling.  
  
" Papa!!! Where's Daddy!! DADDY!!" They screamed. I looked around frantically around the waters. 'Kakkarot?!' No answer as I screamed through our link. A sudden flash of light, a big ball of light crashed out of the waves, water blasting down atop of our heads. Drenching the 4 of us. " KAKKAROT!" Knowing it was him, watching him upside down waving his hand at me in the air dripping water.   
  
"DADDY!!" All three screaming throwing their hands in the air wanting him to pick them up. Small tears cascading down their gentle baby faces. He softly lands in front of us, all three running to him and grabbing onto his pant legs. Leaning down he picked them up.   
  
" Daddy! That wasn't nice!" Goku Jr. screamed at him. Vegeta Jr. with a scowl on his face wiping away the tiny tears. Hei, just staring at Kakkarot. I scowl and walk to Kakkarot, swinging my arm to smack him in the back of his head, he senses and ducks. He then shoves his foot out and make me trip falling into the water. All children staring as I fall then busting up laughing as seaweed was caught in my hair. I smiled. And threw water at them swiping it as it rolled near the shore.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No Geta!! Papa and Daddy might get mad!" Little Hei whispered as the 3 chibi's sat on the medium size bed. " No Hei! Just be quiet!" Goku said as he poked him in the side. They were planning on making breakfast for there fathers. It was around 5:30 in the morning. They grabbed Hei and led him into the fairly large kitchen in their eyes. Each of them peering through the cupboards.   
  
" I don't wanna get in trouble…" Hei spoke to them staring at the ground near the cupboard he was sitting in. When Vegeta Jr. approached him with a balled up fist.  
  
" Stop being a baby! Or I am gonna' punch ya Hei!" He raised his fist warningly.   
  
" Ok! Ok!" Hei growled before climbing back into the cupboard.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Papa! Papa!" Jumped Hei on top of Vegeta.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaddddddddddyyyyy!!" Squealed and hopped Goku and Vegeta Jr. on top of Goku. Both men groaned sitting up. " What is it boys" Said Goku rubbing his half opened eyes. Yawning I also stare at them curios to know what was going on.  
  
" We made something for you!!" Hei chirped.   
  
" Oh? What did you make? A mess…?" Kakkarot nudged me in the side as I grumbled the last bit.   
  
" Vegeta!" Both Vegeta andVegeta Jr. staring at me with their twin eyes, same expression. I chuckle a bit. " We need a nickname for one of you…"   
  
" Me! Daddy! Can I have a nickname!" Vegeta Jr. bounced up and down on my chest. Making me laugh all the more. I tap his nose with my index finger and smile at him. " Sure, we just need to think of one…" I watch as Kakkarot begins to think… 'If he thinks any harder I think he is going to hurt himself.'  
  
" I heard that Vegeta!!" he punched my arm playfully. Only making me smirk.   
  
" I know! Goku and Hei use to call you Chota when you were a baby, we can use that for your nickname!" Kakkarot smiled to himself.   
  
" Chota…" All three chibi's thought to themselves. All nodding in agreement.  
  
" Daddy! What about me! We have the same names too!!!" Goku Jr. chirped poking Kakkarot's stomach.   
  
" Hmm… Well, I don't know. Your Papa will think of the next name." Kakkarot smile at me making me shame my head. " Yep, So, what's it going to be Geta?"  
  
" Kakkarot… Leave me out of this." I fold my arms over my chest. " The names we gave them should be the ones they use, they are the ones we gave them at birth. If we weren't going to use there names then we would have chosen differently." I chide back.   
  
" There just nicknames Geta! We aren't changing their names!" He now crosses his arms over his chest and sticks his nose into the air. I place Hei on the bed. " I'm going to get something to eat, you can sit there all day and think about nicknames or do whatever you want Kakkarot." I walk out of the room, everyone staring at me.   
  
" Daddy. Are you and papa fighting?" Goku Jr. asks. There lips begin to quiver. They have never really seen us fight, but little arguments would upset them a great deal.   
  
" No babies, we aren't fighting. Papa is just a little cranky right now." He smiles giving them a tight hug. " Daddy!!! Come see what we made you!" Vegeta Jr. grabs my arm hoping off the bed. When we hear a scream  
  
" BOYS!!!!!" That was Vegeta… All three of them cringe. " Boys, what did you do?" Goku asks them staring down at the small children.   
  
" We made breakfast! I told them that Papa would get mad! They didn't listen though!" Goku Jr. broke in fast. Both of the other boys glared at him. "No papa! I said it was a bad idea! Then Chota said I had to or he was gonna beat me up!" Hei said grabbing onto Goku's bare leg. Sticking his tongue out at Vegeta Jr. Making Vegeta Jr. glare harder at Hei. " You made breakfast for Papa and me?! Aw that's so sweet boys!" Goku kneeled down to them hugging them tightly.  
  
" Come on boys, lets go see what you made" Goku chirped as the three boys followed him. When they reached the kitchen Goku almost fell over. There was egg shells, wrappers, brown gooey stuff, all kinds of things sticking to the roof and counters, everywhere! Vegeta was standing in the middle of the mess.   
  
" Uh, Vegeta. Uh…" Kakkarot trailed off. When the doorbell rang. I walked to the front door and stood Trunks with his little girl Ninna. She being 2 ½. Dark purple hair pulled into a high ponytail. With dark green eyes. In blue overalls with a black shirt on underneath. Her bushy saiyan/demon tail wagging behind her. Her fur is longer than a Saiyans being that she is mostly demons and they have fox like tails.. Her mother was a full demon, making her half demon quarter saiyan and human. Her mother died in a battle about a year ago. Poor girl, no mother figure and Trunks always working in the lab. Hei is really good with her though, they seem to be really close, even for such a young age.   
  
" Hello father. Remember, you were going to baby-sit for me while me and mother worked in the lab. I'll be back around 5." Trunks says to me as he lets go of her small tiny hand. I watch as she grabs onto his pant leg staring at me shyly. I haven't spent really any time with her. She does not know me that well.   
  
" Yes, yes I remember." I say letting him in as he carries all of her stuff and sets it on the couch. The rest of the family that were in the kitchen come running out.   
  
  
  
" Trunks!! Big Brother!!" They squeal grabbing onto him. Hei letting go walks over to Ninna and hugs her tightly. Making her smile a bit. He then grabs her hand walking over to the couch sitting her on it then sitting down himself he begins to chatter away.   
  
" Hiya's Trunks." Kakkarot waves to him with a smile.  
  
" Hello Goku. How are you today?" Trunks asks after hugging the two boys hugging his legs tightly.   
  
  
  
" Great!" Trunks nods and smiles. " Well, I have to be going now…" I watch as he walks over to Ninna giving her a kiss on the forehead and telling her goodbye as she does.   
  
I stand there watching the 4 children talk… well; it's mostly my brats… " Have you eaten yet Ninna?" I ask her as she shakes her small head. " Kakkarot, were going out to eat. Grab the brats get them dressed." I walk into our bedroom and get changed as Kakkarot grabs Hei, Goku Jr., and Vegeta Jr. to get dressed. Ninna had followed me into my room. I placed her on the bed as I grabbed my clothes and began to get dressed. She had a pacifier in her mouth, when I was finished dressing and brushing my teeth and hair. I went over to her and took it out of her mouth.   
  
" These are bad, are you going to be a big girl?" I ask her as she nods her head.  
  
" Then big girls don't suck on pacifiers." I place my hand on her head. " Ok?" Nodding again. "Big girls don't nod their head either, they speak." I say to her.  
  
" Yes grandpapa." She says in her small tiny voice. I pick her up and carry her out into the living room waiting for Kakkarot and my children.  
  
When he finally does come out, they are fully dressed, Hei walks over to me jumping into my arms, I pick up Ninna with my other arm and head out the door. As he does with Goku and Vegeta Jr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's Right?" Trunks asked his mom watching over his shoulder as she types.   
  
" Yes Trunks, I am pretty sure it is right." She stops her typing swinging around, leaning in her chair staring at Trunks. " Did you make sure to get all those reports done I asked you to do?" Bulma smiles as Trunks nods his head." What is up with you and Ninna always nodding your heads when someone needs an answer?" Bulma chuckles a bit as Trunks smiles slightly shrugging. ' Poor Trunks, he never smiles anymore… or talk that much either… Always working more… since Hikari's death.' Bulma thought to herself sadly as Trunks walked to his computer and began typing away. ' Maybe, I should send him somewhere for a vacation… ya that's it! I'll take everyone on a vacation! Family trip, get away from all this work.' Bulma smiled to herself nodding. ' Oops, now I'm nodding…'   
  
"Trunks! I have the perfect idea! Where going to go on vacation! The whole family! You can help me decide on where to go!" Bulma smiled happily getting out of her seat strolling over to Trunks. " No more work for a while!"   
  
" Work needs to be done mom." He says simply still typing.   
  
" Oh, you've been working day and night! Spend some time with your daughter and family!"   
  
" Work …" He not once looked up at his mother, still typing up reports on his desk.   
  
" Trunks, we are going on a trip and that's final! You can help plan it or not!" She grumbled back slightly.  
  
" Plan it for next year, to much work." Bulma glared slightly at him… There was a lot of work but… she didn't want to see Trunks so down, at least he's been talking. He hadn't talk for 3 months after the incident. Ninna is the one that got him to come out of his room, and when she began speaking to him, that's when he started talking a bit more.   
  
" Come on Trunks! You'll have fun!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
" Why not go to Goku's and dads for a day at the beach instead." He rolled his eyes, not really wanting that.   
  
" That's a great idea Trunks! Everyone could go over! And we could have a picnic! You can also spend more time with Ninna and your baby brothers! They adore you so much Trunks! That's a great idea!" She patted his head.  
  
" I wasn't serious!" He shot back stopping his typing.   
  
" Oh, to bad! That's what were gonna do! I'm going to go call Goku! This will be so much fun!" She cheerfully left the lab leaving a growling Trunks behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku and Vegeta's house.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had just walked in the door when I heard the phone ringing. I set the sleeping Ninna and Hei on the couch, walking over to grab it. But Kakkarot snatched my hand away picking it up. " You're to mean on the phone Geta, you don't even say hi." He rolled his eyes at me, making me glare at him then walking away to pick the children back up and set them in our bed.   
  
" Goku speaking!" he spoke cheerfully on the phone. " Hi Bulma!! Ya!" He nodded his head. " That would be great! I think the kids would like it! And it would get Trunks away from all that work! Oh, ya, tomorrow? Sure! That would be great! Ok! I'll tell Vegeta! Ok, so you will call everyone else? Oh ok Bye bye Bulma!" Kakkarot hung up the phone smiling brightly at me.   
  
" What was that?" I ask him sitting on the couch.  
  
" Bulma wants everyone to hang out tomorrow! For a picnic at our house! And the kids and everyone else could go to the beach if they wanted!"   
  
" Now I have to deal with everyone out our house… Just great Kakakrot…" I grumble.  
  
" Oh come on Vegeta. Bulma is pretty much doing this for Trunks and Ninna's sake. HE doesn't spend any time with her and he is always in that lab doing work. He needs to get out. And im sure the kids would love to spend time with Gohan and Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Pan, Bra,-"  
  
" That list can go on forever! Fine!" I grumble back. ' It would be good for Trunks…'   
  
" Vegeta…" Kakkarot walks over sitting on the couch next to me. Holding one of my hands in his. " Did you know… Goten… is in love with Trunks?" he tells me, I am not completely shocked…   
  
" No Kakkarot… I didn't, but it does not surprise me."   
  
" Maybe, if those to got together Trunks would spend less time doing work, and he would spend it with Goten and Ninna, a happy little family." He chirps. " It would be good for him. You should talk to him!"   
  
" ME?! Why me!" 'MEEEE?!' I shoot in my head.   
  
" Yes! You are his father!"   
  
" Your youngest is in love with him! He should talk to him!" I growl back.   
  
" Noooooo!"   
  
" Yesssss"   
  
  
  
" Noooooo"   
  
" Yesssss"  
  
  
  
" Noooooo"  
  
  
  
" YES!!!"   
  
" NOO!"   
  
" HIM!!!!!"   
  
" YOUUUU!"   
  
"HIIIM!"   
  
" YOUU!"   
  
  
  
" HIM!" ' I wont loose this argument to Kakkarot!' I tell myself.  
  
" YOU!"   
  
~One hour 16 minutes later…~  
  
" YOU!!!!!"   
  
" HIIIIM!!!!!"   
  
  
  
" YOU!!!"   
  
"HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM!!!!!!" I scream. ' OOPS the kids!' We both turn to see Vegeta Jr. Hei, Goten Jr. and Ninna in a straight line all rubbing there tiny eyes, staring at us with confusion written all over their faces.   
  
" Are you fighting?!" Goku Jr. speaks as his bottom lip begins to quiver.   
  
" NO! No!! We aren't fighting!" Kakkarot smiles to them holding his arms out for them to come sit in his lap. Placing Vegeta Jr. and Hei in my lap, Kakkarot placing Ninna and Goku Jr. in his.   
  
" Tomorrow we are going to have a picnic! Everyone's going to come over and visit!" Kakkarot chirps.   
  
" EVERYONE!!" our children squeal. " ARE THEY COMING TO PLAY!" One squeals.   
  
" Ya!" The squeal in delight, Ninna just sitting there listening to us talk. " And your dad will be coming to spend some time with you." I poke her nose making her smile and giggle lightly. " Yay!" she says quietly. She doesn't have a powerful voice, a very low quiet one in fact.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ During the picnic.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Grandpa!!" Ninna squealed as Kakkarot set her bottom in the icy cold water. Chuckling to himself as she clung to him tightly as if he were going to drop her.   
  
" Why don't you go and spend some time with your daughter boy?" I growl to him as he continues writing on a piece of paper. I grab it crumbling it up.   
  
" Father! That was important work!" He screams back to me.  
  
" You are not here to be doing work boy!" I growl to him.   
  
He only looks in the other direction with a scowl on his face. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. come running up to me with a pale full of water. I glare at them; they were going to do the same thing they did the night where we played on the beach. I smirk, pointing my finger at Trunks, they both smile widely. Running to Trunks, they stand behind him before he can turn around they throw the bucket of water atop of his head. Making him scream a bit. They both run away laughing hard. Running behind Kakkarot's youngest he smiles to Trunks waving at him. Making the runts laugh more. Drawing everyone's attention to him and me.   
  
" Aw, did lil Trunksie get wet? Is it cold Trunksie?" I playfully mock him. He glares at me, then smirks. He tackles me, then picks me up throwing me into the water. 'How did he do that!' I arise from the water, everyone is laughing, my children rolling on the sand holding their stomachs. I fade behind him, fading back above the water then dropping him in it with a loud splash. Everyone continues to laugh.   
  
" I'm gonna get you father!" Trunks yelled to me with a smirk on his face. All of a sudden two giant splashes hit me and Trunks, Kakkarot's eldest and 2nd eldest both jumped in near Trunks pushing his head under the water. I watched as both boys were pulled under the water from the boy grabbing their legs. I laugh at them. All 3 look back up at me smirking; they grab my legs and dunk me under the water.  
  
Trunks swims back to the shore picking up Ninna with a smile. "1… 2… 3… hold your breathe!" He tells her before grabbing a pale of water and dunking it over her head. She squeals from the cold touch. " Papa!!" She clings to him, as he smiles. " he sets her down on the sand with a bucket and 2 pales. " Were going to make a big hole!" he tells her. She smiles and nods. " Then we can bury your grandpa's in it ok?" She giggles nodding her head. They begin to dig. The woman is filming the whole events that are going on. Gohan's woman is flashing pictures like crazy. Kakkarot at the food devouring it. His eldest brats wrestling in the water. My daughter and youngest children along with Gohan's brat playing wave tag, or throwing buckets of water on people.   
  
When the day finally does come to and end, everyone is happy. Trunks and Ninna closer, the woman satisfied with the pictures and tapes she had gotten. Kakkarot happy with the food he ate. Everyone was happy, me as well. It was a good day to say.   
  
" Now that was a great picnic right Vegeta!" Kakkarot said to me wrapping his arms around me.   
  
" Yes, in fact, it was Kakkarot… " I smile at him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUMBUMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM that's how the families are going now! Aw, isn't it cute xx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok! Well Review.!!! ^-^!   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ ~~Clicky Clicky~~REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW O.O!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2 Children Missing Trunks' end

The Love Of My Life~ Only The Beginning~  
  
Chapter 2: 2 Children missing, Trunks' end.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the years Trunks and Ninna became very close.12 and a half years have gone by… Goten had not told Trunks that he was in love with him. He isn't anymore he says, which he lives with a wife. She is very annoying. Can't stand the woman. I want to squeeze that little head of hers until it pops off… My children are attending their second year in high school, Ninna a freshmen, Bra 23, Pan 22, Trunks 37 and Goten 36. They are all getting so old…   
  
Trunks seems to be getting a bit weaker over the years for some reason… Been looking very sick over the last month or so. Everyone worried for him, but he doesn't let anyone get to close. Just says he has a small cold.   
  
I hear the phone ring. Hei picking it up answers. " Yeah, my dad's right here. Bulma is everything all right? You sound as if you have been crying." I immediately stroll over to where he is and take the phone away. " Woman what is wrong." My eyes widen. " Get your brothers and father now!" I tell him, he runs to get them. " We'll be over in a minute." I tell her before hanging up.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? Something happened?"   
  
" Yes Kakkarot, Trunks, he isn't… he is very sick right now. We need to get over there as fast as possible." The boys worrying tug on each other's arms, getting ready for the instant Transmission. When we arrive Bulma is waiting while tears spring down her eyes. "Vegeta!" she cries out running to me, hugging me tightly. " What is wrong with the boy!?" I ask her rubbing her back.   
  
" He- I don't know! We don't know what is going on!"   
  
" Take me to him." She nods, hurriedly walking to the room he was kept in. " Kakkarot, you 4 stay out here for a minute." I tell them shutting the door behind me  
  
" Dad! Why cant wee see Trunks!? Is he going to be alright?!" Goku Jr. said.  
  
" I don't know… I'm not sure…"Goku answered truthfully.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked to my son, covered in a thin blanket with a towel set on his head, breathing harshly. His eyes are half open…Very pale… " Boy, what's going on?" I ask him grabbing his hand sitting next to him, squeezing it slightly.   
  
"Father… I – I don't know… I thought I was just sick…then it got worse… the doctors said they didn't know what was happening… now, its hard to move and breathe. This is going to be my last night father… " He coughs harshly.   
  
" Don't think like that boy!" I say to him even though he and I both know it is going to be his last night…Last couple of ours, his ki is dropping drastically panting hard, pale as a ghost. I do not want to believe it…   
  
" I just need to say my goodbyes… Where's Ninna… and Goku, Vegeta…Hei…"   
  
" Shhh, I'll send them in…" I stroke his hair soothingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Man… Last period is going by so slow… " Ninna grumbled to herself. " 5 minutes left." Her leg bouncing up and down unconsciously.   
  
" Miss Briefs are you paying attention!" The teacher yelled to Ninna.  
  
" N- erm Yes!" She shouted back slightly. Scooting down in her chair from the attention that was brought upon her. She didn't like being the center of attention, she didn't like humans either. Very shy. They treated her like a social outcast.   
  
" Briefs, if you do not pay attention I will assign you detention do you understand me." The teacher said walking up to her. The teacher knew she hated attention brought upon her. So she kept going on about it to belittle her. Getting right in Ninna's face the teacher slightly smirked, not enough for a human to tell, but she could.   
  
"Hai…" she said timidly. Her cheeks burning a small red as everyone in the classroom stared and ridiculed. You would think she would be use to this by now… The teachers usually did this to her. The students ridiculed her. She hadn't any friends. But not her cousins… They were all like Kings of the school… No one dared mess with them because they were very strong and they knew it. But Ninna, she wouldn't hurt anyone. They knew that. She didn't want to be around anyone so she usually just walked away quietly. Her father never let her train or anything because of what happened to her mother… He didn't want the same thing to happen to her so she wasn't allowed to train. The first time her grandfathers tried to teach her he had went off on them. She was about 5, crying the whole day thinking it was her fault, and her fault that her mother died.   
  
But secretly Hei, Goku and Vegeta Jr., taught her some basics of fighting, in case she would need them to defend herself. And outside of that, when her father thought she was shopping, she would spend time in the woods training a bit. She hated shopping. The only place she went was her room. And forced to go to school. She hated being anywhere else. She hated being away from her room she found comfort in being alone with her thoughts and away from people. She didn't talk that much, still like her father.(A/N I'm describing myself dudes!! X.x)  
  
The bell had rung; she swiftly jumped out of her chair and out the door. " Oooh, she'll pay one day. Bitch…" she spoke to herself. Grabbing her books from her locker hurriedly. When she was about to turn around a hand grasped her by the shoulder, gasping then turning around she saw a grinning Hei with his snobby stuck-up girlfriend.   
  
" Hi, gotta go, bye." She said turning to leave but Hei grabbed her arm.  
  
" Wait Ninna! We never talk anymore! Why don't you hang out with me and Lauren?" He asked her. She watched as 'Lauren' flirted with guys walking by. ' Oh, I think I will call that one tonight! Ow! What a hunk!' Lauren said in her mind, not knowing Ninna could read thoughts that weren't blocked off.   
  
" Slut" she growled at the brunette. Making Hei get a bit mad and the brunette throw a tantrum. " You're going to let her get away with that Hei!" she barked at Hei.   
  
" What's your problem Ninna? Don't be a bitch!" he said to her with angry eyes. He had never used such language towards Ninna.   
  
" A bitch!? She is the one sleeping around with the whole school!" Ninna stormed off.  
  
Hei walked angrily after her not noticing his girlfriend getting the man's phone number as Hei yelled at Ninna.  
  
" Asshole!" he screamed to her as she flew off just after she had been calling him fowl names as he did her.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw his girlfriend slip a piece of paper down her side, he turned to walk to her when she slipped it into her coat pocket. " What's that?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Nothing baby…" she said with an innocent smile. (A/N makes me wanna PUKE)  
  
"Alright." He said grabbing her then kissing her on the lips. As he distracted her with that he slipped his hand into her pocket pulling it out. She squealed and whacked at him to give it back. He opened it up; there was a phone number. " Your going to cheat on me with a guy named ROGER?!" he screamed. That wasn't really the point. But she just glared at him. " You wont give me any, why should I wait for you?" she smoothly whispered back watching her nails as if she didn't care what was going on.   
  
" Your ARE a slut! I just yelled at my cousin for you! She was right! I should have listened to her! This is all your fault!" He growled. Spitting those words sadistically.   
  
" So, she is a stupid little fuck-head anyways." She raised an eyebrow to him calmly.  
  
" Don't you fucking call her that you stupid fucking whore! I would never hit a weakling girl, but in this case." He raised a fist, she stood there shocked. He was about to bring it down on her, her trying to shield her face with her arms sweat glistening on her forehead. When someone grabbed back Hei's wrist.   
  
" WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Hei snapped turning around swiftly to be met by his older brother Goku Jr. " What'd you do that for!" Standing behind him was a growling Chota (Vegeta Jr.).  
  
" Don't blame me Hei, your stupid soft brother did this. Not me, I would have killed the fucking bitch for talking about my cousin like that, AND being a little whore, cheating on you. You sicken me!" He spat on the ground where her shoes were making her squeal slightly.   
  
" Ew, don't spit your stupid monkey germs on me!" She shot to Chota. Which he smirked and spit on her face.   
  
" Ewwwwwww!!!!!" she screeched wiping her face.   
  
" Lets go…" Goku said to the other two. Which they shot into the air followed by him.   
  
" Dude you should have let me hit her!" Hei growled. He was usually pretty soft like Goku, though he was a lot more stubborn. But when he got angry he could be worse than Vegeta. Stronger than the other 2, just barely though Chota was second Strongest followed by Goku Jr. All very close in power level.   
  
" I won't allow you to hit a girl where she can't defend herself! Even though she does deserve it!"  
  
" I need to go talk to Ninna."   
  
" Later, first we have to go home, and get our homework done. Then we will al go over to Ninna and visit. Good thing its Friday…" Goku said flying on his back.   
  
" Uh, Goku, I wouldn't do that…" Hei said while Chota smirked.   
  
" Why, what's wrong with doing th-" Goku Jr. collided with a tree smacking his head into the tall thick bark. " Agh! OW! Shit!" he grabbed his head huddling his knees up to his face, burying his head into his knees rubbing his sore head.   
  
Chota fell over laughing grabbing his stomach as Hei did the same.  
  
" SHUTUP!" Goku Jr. powered up to a super Saiyan.   
  
" Hey, calm down." Chota said wiping his eyes chuckling. He looked over to Hei. " You'd think we are use to this. But it gets funnier every time!" he said breaking out laughing again as did Hei.   
  
"Can we just go home…" Goku Jr. said as he dropped out of Super Saiyan mood. Fling towards his house as his brothers did still chuckling.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ninna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
' Man, he is such a jerk sometimes! He's known me my whole life! And I've never once lied to him! He'd believe that that… Girl over me!' Ninna angrily spat in her head. Sighing in frustration, scratching her head she flew into her window. Throwing all her stuff on the ground she jumped on her bed grabbing a pencil, notebook and eraser she began drawing.   
  
After a few minutes she crumbled up the picture of a skull surrounded in flames she drew. " Not… Good yet." Though she didn't think her drawing were any good she was very artistic. Very good drawer in fact.   
  
" Stupid…." She grumbled throwing the notebook to the side along with the pencil.   
  
Her knee length dark purple hair pulled in a high ponytail drooped over the side of the bed as she turned so her head was hanging off the bed lying with her feet cross-legged. She stared blankly at the ceiling. She slowly began to drift into a sleep when she fell off the bed head first into the floor. " Ow. Why does everything bad always happen to me? Stupid earthlings. Stupid Hei and his stupid girlfriend. Stupid sickness dad is infected with. Soon I'm going to get off this stupid planet. Find a planet with know inhabitants on it and live they're alone! I hate it here!" she growled sliding back to her feet. Her long black pants dragging on the floor slightly, her shirt coming down half way, exposing her belly button, with a belt that loops over a hip and falls down the side of her other.   
  
Her grandmother knocked on the door slightly. Walking to the door, opening it she stared at her grandmother with no expression. " Dear, daddy is really sick right now, so we don't want anyone to disturb him, he needs a lot of rest. There are snacks in the kitchen if you are hungry alright?" Bulma said patting one of Ninna's shoulders as she nodded. Bulma left down the hall quietly to where Trunks rested.   
  
She slowly turned around, with no expression on her face her eyes shined slightly. ' Daddy's never gonna get better…' she spoke in her mind. She wiped her eyes. ' I'm not gonna cry… That's weak…' she sighed quietly shaking her head she climbed in her bed, covers over her shoulders and fell asleep after a while of staring at her window curtains.   
  
"Ninna!!" Bulma shook her harshly. Making Ninna bolt up in bed. " What! What's wrong!" Ninna looked at her grandmother as she noticed tears. " What's wrong with Papa?" she whispered. Bulma hugged her tightly.   
  
" Daddy… Wants to talk to you… Daddy… is…" Bulma couldn't finish the rest as tears sprung down her eyes.   
  
" NO! It's a lie! Daddy can't die! Daddy can't leave me!! Daddy can't leave me alone!" she jumped off the bed tears in her eyes, she ran down the hallway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hear footsteps running down the hall… I sent Bulma to get Ninna. Everyone else in the room is crying… My children, taking this very hard. As well as I am… 'Why him? He is still young, Saiyans don't die till there around hundred and still they look around 20! Ninna is gonna take this so hard… What's going to happen with her? She is always depressed as it is… This is going to hurt her more than anything in the world… ' I think to myself as the door fly's open. I watch as my granddaughter runs to her father's side crying her heart out.  
  
" Father! You can't die! You can't leave me!" she cried burying her face in his chest. He moved his fingers up weakly to stroke her hair.   
  
" Ninna… I love you..." he grabbed her chin, there eyes met one another. " Remember that… Sorry… I can't be there for you…" Were his last words before his hand dropped, eyes closing, his head moving to the side. She stood there with dilated eyes, tears running down her cheeks quietly. I placed an arm on her shoulder; she jumped to the touch snapping out of her thoughts.   
  
She jumped up, running out of the room. Kakkarot was going to go follow, when I grabbed his shoulder and shook my head. " She- she needs to be alone for a while Kakkarot…" I say in a low poignant voice.   
  
" Ninna!" Hei called to her wiping his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ninna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'No no no no, I wont believe it… this cant be happening… oh no… Why now.' " WHY KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed grabbing her head squeezing her eyes shut as the crystal tears ran down her smooth face.   
  
Slamming the door behind her she rested her self against it, sliding down to the floor, hands covering her face, knees pulled up to her chest. " Why…" She whispered to herself.   
  
  
  
' Because, he wants to leave you… That's why he wouldn't let anyone help him… He did it on purpose!' A dark voice shot into her head. " No… He-He wouldn't… No you're lying!" Squeezing her knees tighter to her chest she stared at a small spot on the floor.   
  
' You don't honestly believe that? I know part of you believes my words. Trust me…'   
  
" W- Who are you?"   
  
" Lets say I am your 'angel' that watches over you…' The dark voice said to her.  
  
" If you are my angel, why have I felt nothing but pain all these years!"   
  
' Preparing you! Now listen… Leave the planet, follow where I tell you. You want to get back at the humans right? For all the pain they put you through… Your so-called family… Remember what happened today? Hmmm? Never once have you lied to Hei, and he picks you over that slut… Why Nina? Because, he's using you!' It growled back to her.  
  
" No… They wouldn't…" She mumbled.   
  
" They would! They are no different from those humans! You do want to get that back, like you've planned on doing for years?"   
  
" I- I can't!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What a freak!" the 9 year old girl chided to little Nina who sat alone on a bench watching the other children play with there friends which she hadn't any.   
  
" Look at that tail! She is a freak!" another remarked. Nina looked up at the group of small children around her starting at her. One child grabbed a stick and started none- to gently poking her with it; more like stabbing.   
  
" Ow, leave me alone…" Nina scooted away from the other children.   
  
One of the boys walked up to her, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. " Shut up freak!" he screamed pushing her over onto the ground. She looked around for a teacher, when she rested her eyes on one, she was just standing there watch with a snide look.   
  
" Why don't you go back to where you belong?! Freak, go to your own kind!" another kicked dirt into her face as she coughed. Tears began to well up into her eyes.   
  
" Leave me alone!" she screamed again. The group of children closed in on her, kicking and punching on her. She threw her arms over her face trying to protect herself the best she could. Since she was not allowed to fight anyone as her father said, she couldn't do anything but wait until a teacher stopped it. After about 5 minutes the teacher oh so very slowly made her way to the group of children.   
  
" That's enough." She said, grabbing Nina by her arm, thrusting her nails into her. She lifted her by her arm harshly. Her face bleeding legs and arms bloody. " Go wash up. Then report into the classroom." The teacher said with a scowl.  
  
That day she was suspended from school, the teacher had told the principal Nina had started it and was going to attack the children because she couldn't control her temper. And the children merely defended one another. The principal didn't like her as well, so suspended her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Remember that? That wasn't the only time now was it, Nina?'  
  
" N-no… It wasn't…" she stared at the ground with an detached stare.  
  
" You want them to continue to hurt them… Or do you want your revenge?"   
  
" I- I want… Revenge…" She whispered with the same emotionless stare.   
  
" Then…come to me… I wont hurt you… I am the only friend you have that would never turn against you. You trust me don't you?"   
  
And with that, Nina got up shielding her ki, and leapt out of the window to her destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" No, this cant be happening! Why is this happening! Trunks!" Hei screamed as he fled into another room. " I- I cant handle this!" he punched his fists into the ground. " I have to get out of here. I can't stay here." Wiping the tears away from his face Hei left into Bulma's lab, grabbing a small capsule. " Dad, Brothers, everyone, sorry I cant stay… I need to get a way for a while." Punching the button then throwing the small device, a small spaceship emerged. Opening it, he climbed in setting his course to a random planet. The ship took off, the ground shaking.   
  
" Hei? Nina?" Kakkarot whispered to me. " Someone's leaving! Where are the other two! Where is Hei and Nina?!" I looked around. Jumping to my feet, I fade outside just in time to see the ship take off, Kakkarot behind me, followed by Goku and Chota.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" it had to have been both Ninna and Hei, they are both missing…" Bulma spoke a couple more tears forming in her eyes. " First I loose Trunks now I loose two children. Kami, how I despise you right now." She spoke with tears sliding down her face.  
  
" What are we going to do Vegeta." Kakkarot said with tears flowing slowly down his face. Our other two cried themselves to sleep. Everyone else had left… Me Kakkarot and Bulma were the only ones still up trying to figure out what to do…   
  
" I don't know Kakkarot… They will return one day…We will still search for them…" Is all I can tell him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.. Here's the next chapter… Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Lots of problems…   
  
Review…. Please… 5 then next chapter…   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	3. We Meet Again

The Love Of My Life   
  
Chapter 3~ We Meet Again~  
  
I sit here lying in my bed, Kakkarot sniffling into my chest. I stroke his hair to try and calm him. It's been 3 days and no word on Hei. We felt Ninna's power spike then drop. As if she had disappeared or died, or something. Kakkarot and I both tried to get to where we felt it as fast as we could, but by the time we got there, nothing was there. Discovering Hei and Ninna are not with each other, each off in their own destinations.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
" I don't see why Hei and Ninna both ran away! Stupid! Their both STUPID!" Chota punched the wall, throwing his fist threw it.   
  
" They… couldn't handle it… I guess…" Goku Jr. wiped his eye. " I… Trunks… It's not fair… Especially to Ninna. Bulma- san is still crying… Poor Bulma-san… … Bulma has to put up with trunks dieing and her granddaughter running away. She's all-alone right now… Father is still crying as well… Hei shouldn't have left… He better return soon."  
  
" Maybe we should go look for both of them and beat Hei up for leaving! They're both just causing more pain on everyone! They made a stupid decision!" Chota growled.   
  
" No, if we leave, then Father will be worse… we cant… All we can do is watch out for his Ki. And try using our bond with him. But, it's blocked. So we can't tap into it."   
  
" Damnit!!" Chota growled. Goku Jr. sighed getting off the bed, walking over to his brother placing an arm on his shoulder.   
  
"Lets go see if Father and Papa are alright…" Looking to the ground as Goku Jr. said this.   
  
" We should leave them be… Give them time alone…"   
  
" Alright… What do we do then…?"   
  
" Wait…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kakkarot take it easy…" I tell him as he jogs down the stairs.   
  
" I'm Fine Vegeta." Kakkarot Chirped to me as he went to the fridge to eat more food. Well, he is pregnant… again… But he is much calmer than the first time. Which is a good thing.   
  
Kakkarot still waits for Hei and Ninna to return… I've lost any hope that they will come back… But something tell me something soon is going to happen and I don't want to worry my koi…. So I have not told him. My instincts are usually always right… I'm hoping they are wrong. What if someone attacks and goes after Kakkarot? He wouldn't be able to defend himself. He is pregnant.   
  
" Vegeta!!!" Kakkarot screamed to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.   
  
" What Kakkarot." I lean against the doorframe staring at him as he shovels a spoon of ice cream into his mouth.   
  
" What ya thinking about hmmm?" he walks over to me, I encircle his waist with my arms.   
  
" Hmm? Nothing koi." He cocks his head to the side as if he is confused.   
  
" Nothing? You were deep in thought though Vegeta… Can't you tell me?"   
  
Leaning up I kiss him on the lips, then pull back, walking away. " No I cant Kakkarot." I chuckle. He will be trying to get me to tell him all day. Bugging me. I should have just made something up. But where's the fun in that? Now he's going to be thinking about what I'm thinking the whole day and he's going to get irritated. He is so… cute… as the woman says when he is mad.   
  
" Vegetaaaaaaaaa" He whines.   
  
" No Kakkarot. Lets go or were going to be late."   
  
" But … But…"   
  
  
  
" Later Kakkarot. Lets go. I want to get our shopping done as soon as possible. Then get you back to rest. Now lets go Kakkarot!" I walk back over grabbing his hand leading him out the door and into out air car.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light by the cage that held a man in it.   
  
" Get up!" The woman growled kicking the cage. The man shot up, standing on his legs. Dark black messy hair in all kinds of directions.   
  
" Ni-" He tried to get out.  
  
" Don't call me that! That is not whom I am! Just shut up!" He quieted down staring at her. " Now, were going to play a little… game. I'm going to let you go. You will run on this planet. And I'm giving you a chance to escape. You have 3 days then I'll come looking. I will know if you try and leave the planet… so if you do… Ill kill you slowly and painfully!" She unlocked the cell bars. " Starting now." He madly dashed out of the room and off the ship trying desperately to get away.   
  
' This planet seems so familiar…' He flew through the air looking at his surroundings. ' Thos forests… look so…. I… Earth?'   
  
~*~   
  
"Remember you can't let him get away. Kill him, today. You must. He is plotting things against you, he wants to kill you Hikari. I can read his thoughts… He isn't whom you use to know. And before, he always had hated you… like the rest of them. Go get them all by one and destroy them! Then Earth!" The dark voice called to her. Appearing next to her in a long white coat. Thick glasses with an evil smirk spread across his face.   
  
" Yes master." She bowed to him with no emotion, other than anger.   
  
" Hikari. Do not fail me. You do not want that now do we?" He brushed a finger through her dark heliotrope tail making her shudder slightly.   
  
" I will not fail you Master."   
  
" You look just like your mother you know that…" He brushed it again. Grabbing a long needle out of his pocket. " I'm going to give you the rest of the energy I have collected from your cousins" he hissed. " When I took half of their energy when they were babies…" She bowed. Grabbing her tail by the end he injected the long sharp needle into her tail making her eyes dilate. After a few more seconds he removed it from her tail, patting it. Then stepping in front of her.   
  
" Now, what are you going to do now."   
  
" I am going to find out where they are all located. Then set my attack into action tomorrow."   
  
" Very good, thinking things through?"   
  
" Yes master." She leapt out of the ship window, searching for certain ki's. Following the closest ones were Goku and Vegeta.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kakkarot Hurry up! We need to hurry up. We don have all day."   
  
" But Vegeta! Isn't this so cute!!! We should get some stuff for the new baby!" He chirped holding up a small teddy bear.   
  
" Kakkarot. I will not have a son playing with stuffed animals!"   
  
" Who said its going to be a boy? I'm shooting for a girl!" Grabbing his hand again leading him away from the small shop. " Kakkarot. Just shush. Lets grab some lunch and go sit somewhere to eat alright?" I tell him as he nods fast"  
  
" Lunch! Lets go eat over there!" he said pointing to a small bench in the small park.   
  
" Ok, you go pick out a spot and I will bring you the food alright?" I say to him as he nods and walks to find a place. My insides are telling me the feeling I have been having is closer… What's going on?   
  
' Goku… Pregnant again…I'll take him back the ship. I can take him now while Vegeta is gone…' The woman said peering through the trees. Staring down as Goku sat underneath her. Fading swiftly behind Goku and placing a hand over his mouth she vanished out of site.  
  
A few minutes later Vegeta came back to the spot where he had last seen Kakkarot. " Kakkarot?" He looked around frantically. " Kakkarot!? Where are you Kakkarot!?" Vegeta dropped the food and took flight in the air trying to scan their surroundings by air. Looking around over the people, he couldn't find Goku.   
  
" I should have stayed with him!" Vegeta growled. " I should have listened to my instincts! Don't get ahead of yourself Vegeta… Think… He might be in the bathroom? Shop?" I began to fly around searching for his ki. Some things blocking our bond… I cant reach him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku sat up dizzily. He was tied down to a chair in a cell. " Hello Goku… Remember me?" the figure stepped out from behind him showing her face.  
  
" NINNA!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter ^_________^  
  
5 Reveiws -.- or no chapter. 


	4. We’ve Returned No happy Celebration

Wow Dudes! I actually got 5 reviews for the last chapter =D! awwww I feel so special ^-^ ;-; CONTINUE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! ='( im never ever getting 5 reviews ne more ='(!!!! Never ever ever ever ever ever ever-   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Love Of My Life Only The Beginning ~  
  
Chapter 4~ We've Returned- No happy Celebration~  
  
~*~  
  
" NINNA!"   
  
She stared at him with no expression on her face.   
  
" Ninna! Where have you been!" Goku said trying to get up but noticed he was tied to a chair.   
  
She only glared at him. Turning her back to him and walking away a few steps.   
  
" Wait! Ninna! Don't leave! Where are you going!?" Goku called back confused as to what was going on.  
  
She stopped and turned lowering her head slightly." Oh, Goku remember me?" A voice called stepping from the shadows, standing next to Ninna in a white over coat.   
  
" Wh- Who are you?"   
  
" Of, Goku, I'm the one that delivered your babies. I'm the one that sent that gang on you." He stepped up closer whispering into his ear. " I'm the one that turned your granddaughter against you." He smirked.   
  
" Wh- What!"   
  
The man took a step back. " That's right Goku, she hates you, all of you! All the pain you made her go through! All the lies you fed her! Isn't that right Ninna?"   
  
She bowed her head eyes filled with nothing at all. Just starred blankly at him.   
  
" No! What are you talking about! We love you Ninna!"   
  
" She is going to get revenge on every single one of you. And blow up planet earth! She is going to start with you!" he said with a mock smile.   
  
" Ninna!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Gotta find them, gotta find them!" The man searched through the forest.   
  
" There!" he rushed to the house. Looking through it. " Father!!" He screamed looking in all the rooms. " PAPA!!" He screamed frantically running up stairs. " This is a great time not to be home!" Sensing a familiar ki, he shot off towards it. " Its gotta be one of my brothers!"   
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Woah, hey, Chota, did you feel that?" Goku Jr. said.   
  
" Nope, what ya talking about?"   
  
" Oh, never mind."   
  
Chota shrugged, continuing to walk along the dirt road. Feeling a spike of ki he shot his head in the direction it was coming from.  
  
" There! I told you! You feel it now!"   
  
" Yeah, Lets go." They both shot off to meet the ki.  
  
" Doesn't it feel a bit familiar?" Goku Jr. said.  
  
" Sort of…"   
  
" Look! There he is!"   
  
Both freezing in mid air as the figure called out to them  
  
" VEGETA! GOKUUUUUUU!!" he cried out  
  
" HEI!!!!!!" They both screamed in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kakkarot! Where are you!" I grumbled to myself. Reaching my home I think maybe Kakkarot returned home not feeling well. Running into the house I look around, not finding him anywhere. " Who- Nooooooo." I sniffed the air again, smelling a familiar scent. " He's back?! Maybe he is with Kakkarot!" I say blasting off into the air, following the familiar scent.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So I see that you are pregnant once again? Is it supposed to be a replacement for Hei? Hmmmm?"   
  
" What! No! I would never!"   
  
" Would Hei think that?! 'Oh, since I run away, daddy replaces me with another baby.' Right Goku."  
  
Goku growled. " No he wouldn't! Where is he! What did you do with him!?"   
  
" Oh, you had just missed him. Lets say were playing… Tag… Though the rules changed slightly. See, when Ninna goes to look for him, and if she does find him, then he dies. Same goes for everyone else on this pathetic planet!"   
  
" Why are you doing this to us! I don't even know you! What have you against us!"   
  
" Oh, its not I seeking revenge, well just a tad." He smirked. " But the one that mostly wants it is your little granddaughter here." He says motioning his hand towards her.  
  
" Ninna! Please! Why are you doing this!?" Goku asked trying to sound calm.  
  
  
  
" Oh, Goku, you cant get through to her now. She listens to me only, and talks only when I allow it. Isn't that right Ninna?  
  
" Hai." She said back to him, staring at Goku the whole time.   
  
" Ninna!" Goku said desperately. " Ninna why are you doing this!"   
  
" She wont speak to you Goku!"   
  
" NINNA!"   
  
" GIVE UP!"  
  
  
  
" NINNA PLEASE!"   
  
" Ninna!" The man screamed. Fading in front of Goku she placed her hand on his belly charging up a ki beam.   
  
Goku gasped, frozen.   
  
" She is not the same as you've know her before. Give it up. If you do not stop, she will kill your child. But, you'll all die eventually. " The man smirked. The beam growing larger as it was still placed at Goku's large belly.   
  
She stared at him blankly, though through her eyes he could tell that she did not want to kill his baby. He could barely make it out. But knew she would kill on command.   
  
" You don't want to do this Ninna! I can tell! You wouldn't kill an innocent child!"   
  
Growling she was about to shoot the beam into his stomach, but a burst of light surrounded Goku. Knocking into the Ninna she flew back against the wall sinking to the floor with a growl. Her face seeping down blood from the top of her brow, down her pale face.   
  
Goku gasped. " The baby…" he said staring down at his stomach as he felt kicks. He could feel the baby's emotions, scared, confused, sad, mad, all kinds of feelings.  
  
" Ninna, Go, you have given him long enough, find him and the others, kill them one by one, slowly and painfully! Get your revenge you've yearned for! Go!"   
  
" Your father would be ashamed Ninna! What have you become! Trunks would not want you to be like this! He would want you happy! Not emotionless! Lost in the world thinking you have no one left! Nothing to live for except getting your revenge on the people who caused you pain! You cant live like this! Ninna! Don't let him control you! He's tricking you! It's all a game to him! You are his puppet! Don't be that person he wants you to be! He feeds you lies! You don't want this! You would kill your own family!? Think of what he's doing to you!"   
  
  
  
Ninna stopped staring at him in thought. Head lowering in shame.   
  
" No! He is trying to trick you Ninna! Once you untie him and he gets the others they will turn against you and kill you! I am just trying to help you Ninna! Think of all the things you went through! The pain! The Suffering! He wants you to go back to that life!"   
  
Her eyes darkened, glaring at Goku, then jumping off of the ship in search of the others.  
  
" You can't win her over Goku. She listens to me, and me only. Think of it my way, I use her to kill all of you; it's a genius plan! Your children aren't that strong because I took a lot of there energy when they were children! Saved it for that perfect day! Once Trunks was out of the way I could have my way with Ninna! And turn her against you!"   
  
~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello Mr. Briefs, care to join me for a drink?" A man with glasses asked holding out a hand towards the bar.  
  
" Sure, and you are?"   
  
" Oh, excuse me. My name is Koreru. I just find you amazing! You must put a whole lot of hard work into your company! How do you do it!?"  
  
" Well, it is pretty difficult… But I must get my work done." He said ordering a few drinks after.  
  
" Yes I see. What of your family? Have you a child?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.   
  
" Yes, a beautiful daughter." He said smiling, taking a swig of his alcohol.   
  
" How do you spend time with her then? Isn't that a bit difficult finding time to spare from your company? You must have to work very hard to keep your company running. With that all going on, how do you find time for her?"  
  
" Well… I guess, I haven't spent much time with her…" Trunks said frowning, looking at his drink with dark sad pools. Ashamed he puts his work before his daughter and family.  
  
" Aw, but, if you do not work then you have no money to pay for your house, clothing, food. Am I right? So you are doing things for your daughter. I'm sure she understands. Why, if you did not work than you would not live in your beautiful home and on the streets. I'm sure she would appreciate that am I right?"  
  
  
  
" Well yes. but-"  
  
" Then, there you have it! End of discussion."   
  
" But, most people working find time to spend with their children… I should spend more time with my daughter…"   
  
" Aw, yes…" he said finishing his drink as well as Trunks did. " I will get us another, I will be right back" he said smiling to Trunks.   
  
" Alright."   
  
Getting the drinks, he turned his back to all the people and added a small tube of liquid into Trunks' drink. Walking back over with the fake smile he handed Trunks his drink.   
  
" Here you are Mr. Briefs."   
  
" Thank you." Trunks said taking a sip.   
  
" So, what do you do for work?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Well, I am many things. I travel a lot. Do many things, invent, yadda yadda."   
  
" Oh you invent things? What kinds?"  
  
" Oh, I try and make medicines. New machines, devices. Things sorts as that. But enough of me, lets talk of you." He said smiling; watching as Trunks was halfway done with his drink.  
  
Trunks yawned. " Excuse me." He said putting a hand over his mouth. " I guess I am a bit tired today." Trunks said yawning again. His pager going off. Looking down upon it he frowned." Oh, please excuse me Mr. Kereru, I have an urgent call! And must be back at Capsule Corporation!"   
  
" You are a busy man, I understand. Good luck Mr. Briefs." He said holding out a hand, which Trunks shook.  
  
" Goodbye."  
  
"See ya." He said with a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" And then months later it gets him. Putting my plan into action! She was so vulnerable…" He chuckles sadistically   
  
  
  
" You killed Trunks! You bastard! How dare you! I'll get you back for this! And then you take Ninna!"   
  
" It was pretty easy manipulating her… She always listened to the voices in her head. And those voices happened to be me! When she was a baby I put a special devise on her, making me able to hear her thoughts and talk to her through it! Though the chip only had to be put on for a few hours until it would function without the chip being there. I delivered Hikari's baby! Ninna! And killed Hikari!"   
  
" YOU!!!!!" Goku screamed  
  
" That bitch! Thought she could get away from me that easily! Ninna looks just like her, so beautiful… young… a great catch hmmmm? I should take her as a mate like I was going to Hikari hmmm? But then that bastard Trunks got in my way! But they both payed for it! In more than one way. For I know they can see this, there own daughter going to kill everyone, friends, family, planets. Then, I will kill her when I don't need of her anymore."   
  
" Your sick! How dare you do that!"   
  
" Don't worry Goku, you'll be joining those two soon enough! Along with your friends soon after!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ninna, we have to help her! She's been brainwashed or something!"  
  
" Where is she?" Vegeta asked Hei.  
  
" Right behind you." Ninna said behind Vegeta with her arms folded across her chest.   
  
" Ninna!" Vegeta, Hei, Chota, and Goku Jr. turned around.  
  
" Ninna! Please!" Hei begged getting closer.  
  
" Times up. Time to die." She said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
" She looks so…"  
  
" Different. Her eyes… Look at them… no meaning. Just an endless void! Ninna! You have to believe us!" Goku Jr. said desperately.   
  
She blazed into super Saiyan. As did Vegeta. " The only way is to fight. If we can knock her out…" Vegeta trailed off as the other 3 nodded.   
  
" You have any energy to fight Hei?" Goku Jr. asked.  
  
" Not, much…"   
  
" Just try your best!" They both nodded to each other.  
  
" NO MORE TALKING!!!!!" She screamed powering up even more.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Now, Goku, this wont hurt a bit. Just hold still…" Kereru said coming towards Goku with a needle in his hand.  
  
" NO! STOP!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed panicked.  
  
Making him chuckle.   
  
" Oh Goku, you wont feel a thing after a few moments, don't worry, I wont kill you…. Your granddaughter will." And with that he inserted the needle into Goku's arm making him scream in pain as his body began to burn.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" NINNA STOP!!!!!!!!!" Goku Jr. screamed as she punched him to the ground. Hei had been knocked out, his energy all used up.   
  
Vegeta faded behind her, kicking her in the back making her fly to the ground. Pushing her hands on the ground, then pushing out, she twirled in the air, jumping back on her feet, she shot towards Chota with lightning speed. Kicking out, he blocked. She punched him in the face with on hand making him stagger back a bit. Kicking him in the stomach he flew back onto the ground landing on his back. Jumping on top of his stomach, he cried out in pain.   
  
Vegeta faded behind trying to kick her away from Chota, she easily dodged and grabbed the side of his foot, circling him in the air and into Goku Jr. who was charging after them. Chota grabbed some sand and through it in Ninna's face as she turned back towards him.   
  
She growled in pain wiping her eyes with her hands trying to regain her vision.   
  
  
  
" Out of the way!" Vegeta screamed, Chota jumped back.   
  
" FINAL FLASH!!!!!" He screamed throwing the massive attack on her. Ninna stared at the attack through squinted eyes that were blurry.   
  
Vegeta's attack was a direct hit. " You- you didn't kill her did you?" Goku Jr. asked flying down with Vegeta.  
  
" No, I can still feel her ki."  
  
Ninna lay there, eyes closed, blood covering her face. The remaining three that stood, exhausted from the fight. Blood dripping down their faces and off there bodies.   
  
When they got closer towards her she stood up. Throwing her hands to her face.   
  
" A trick you taught me!!! SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!" She screamed as the light blinded the men, screams being heard from them as they shielded their eyes.   
  
' Retreat!' A voice told Ninna in the back of her head. A dark aura surrounding her as she disappeared from sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O end of chapter . come on! 5 Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwws!!!!!!! ^^!!!!!!! Or no chapter -.-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	5. Whats This? New Discoveries!

Last Time-  
  
Finally, Ninna and Goku have met face to face. Goku, finding out the truth behind Trunks' death and the disappearance of his granddaughter, Goku struggles to get free and reach to her with all his might. Pregnant and vulnerable, Goku tries to talk sense into Ninna, not working all to well, Ninna leaves to destroy friends and family leaving Goku with the evil doctor Koreru. As Ninna is taking care of the others, Koreru tells Goku of how he killed Trunks, as well as his wife, Hikari.   
  
Ninna begins to loose the fight against Vegeta, Chota, Hei, and Goku jr. She is told to retreat back to her base where the evil doctor Koreru has injected Goku with a needle making Goku scream in pain from what has been injected into him. Will this harm Vegeta and Goku's child? Why is Hei turning against his brothers and fathers now? Find out –NOW!   
  
(Takes a breath) And now our Feature Presentation!   
  
The Love Of My Life- Only The Beginning  
  
Chapter 5- What's this? New Discoveries!   
  
  
  
PLEASE! STOP!!!" Screamed Goku as he threw his head down screaming in pain. The man standing in front of Goku just laughed in amusement.   
  
A dark light flashing in the back of the room, Ninna appeared strolling back next to Koreru beaten up with blood dripping down her chin.   
  
" I see, you are still weak Hikari."  
  
" S-SHE ISNT HIKARI!" Goku screamed through his pain.  
  
Koreru just ignored Goku. " You dare fail me!" He backhanded her across the face.  
  
" Please, excuse my weakness." She said bowing slightly.   
  
" That's more like it. Don't let it happen again. Understand?!" He growled  
  
" Hai." She said with another bow.   
  
" NINNA!" Goku screamed.  
  
Looking towards Goku with a hint of sympathy in her eyes, she turned around. " May I clean myself master?" She said not wanting to look at the pain Goku was going through.   
  
" Ye, yes, go. When you return I will leave for a while, go and hurry." He said as she bowed once again taking her leave.   
  
Goku had finally fallen unconscious. His head dropped over his chest, slumped in his chair.   
  
" That will keep him out until I give him the antidote to revive him." Smirking to himself he took his leave to another room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Damnit. She got away! Now how do we find Kakkarot!" Growled Vegeta as he limped over to his sons, as they sat on the ground looking over their wounds.   
  
" She's so strong! She almost took all four of us out!" Chota said with shock and a growl.  
  
  
  
Hei looked down blankly at the ground. ' Ninna… what was that you meant when you put that metal device on my ear.' He said stroking the small metal band on his left ear, at the top.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wha- what's that- Ow!" Hei screamed as Ninna clasped the small metal devise around the top of his ear.   
  
" You'll find out when it's activated. Just hope you will be able to control it, or live with yourself with what you will do."   
  
" What do you mean!?"   
  
She walked away from him shutting the cell door.  
  
" NINNA!" He screamed after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku Jr. turned to Hei watching him mess with a small object on his ear. " That's a cool earring Hei." He said scooting towards him. Hei just nodded.   
  
" Sure…" 'I know where the base is… but… do I tell them? We have to heal first before going back…' He thought then something struck him. " Father! Do you have any sensu beans?"   
  
" Not with me… The Namek has to have some, I'm sure." He replied gruffly.   
  
" I can take you to where they are, but we will need sensu beans to heal first."   
  
" What! You know where there at! Why didn't you say anything! Get up! All of you! Lets go!" Vegeta said taking into the air to Kami's lookout.   
  
"How is Ninna so strong Hei?" Chota and Goku Jr. looked at him curiously flying next to him.   
  
" Wel…" He trailed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ninna emerged from out of the door, in new clothes. Her black pants, topped off with a black shirt, and a belt looped across one hip down to her side.   
  
(A/N I have a picture I drew of her if anyone wants to seeeeee ^-^!!! Just, put it in a review and leave ur email address and ill send it if you want to get a picture of what she looks like. O.o; A chibi pic, and some others of her a teen and adult. Bla bla bla. ill try on the other 3 boys and the evil doctor too if ya want ^-^ so, you can all see what they look like. Tho, im sure you can tell what Goku and Vegeta Jr. look like cause there erm, like, o-o. the same as Vegeta and Goku- DUH- ok lol, newayz back to the fic!)   
  
Strolling in front of Goku with a small sharp object in her hand, she knelt down to the side of the sleeping form. Untying him and laying him on the ground, she injected him with the needle and stood as she watched him slowly awake.  
  
" Oh…" Goku said rubbing his head. Staring wide-eyes he looked at his hand. ' Free?' he said in his head then sitting up slowly not wanting to hurt the baby, he stared into 2 dark jade eyes staring back into his black orbs.   
  
" Ni-" He began  
  
" Get out of here. He's gone, leave before he returns." She said pulling him up. " Go." She pointed to the door.  
  
" You come with me! I wont leave you alone with him!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
" No. Now go… uncle… Go…" she said turning away.   
  
" I wont leave you!"   
  
" Why do you care!"   
  
" Because I love you! I wont leave you! Never!"   
  
" How can you love me?! There is no such thing as love!" she spat cold-heartedly.  
  
" Yes Ninna! There is! You just wont accept it! You love me! You love your family! If you didn't love me then why are you letting me go?"   
  
" ...Because… I'm repaying you back for what you've done for my father and me in the past. It is not for love. It is repaying, nothing more."   
  
Goku swung her around to face him once again. " You honestly don't believe that! Why do you do this Ninna! Does doing these things for that asshole make you happy? What would your father think! Huh Ninna! What would he think!"   
  
She paused and looked back into his eyes with a tinge of grief. " He- He would be ashamed… Sad… Mad… He would hate me for this." She said staring at the ground.   
  
Goku calmed a bit, grabbing her chin, making her stare at him. " Does this make you happy?"   
  
" N-No…"   
  
" Then stop… come with me…" He said hugging her. " Don't live your life like this anymore… You were confused… vulnerable… he took advantage of you when Trunks died. He was the cause of Trunks' death and your mothers Ninna." He stroked her hair ash she placed her head onto his shoulder.  
  
She gasped in shock eyes wide then narrowing. ' He's lying….' A small voice said in her head. ' He and the others will kill you once he gets you all together. Don't…' He spoke to her.   
  
Taking a step back she shook her head clenching her fists. " Your LYING! You will just kill me once you get together with the others!" She screamed at him.   
  
Goku moved his arm back, bringing it forward he slapped her across the face. Then grabbed her shoulders and shook her. " Listen to yourself! What reasons would we have to kill you Ninna! Were your family! We would never think of it! This monster has got you thinking all wrong! He's poisoned your mind! Don't let him think for you! Believe what you honestly feel in your heart! Does your heart tell you we are going to kill you! Does it Ninna! Do you believe that!" He waited for an answer but none came. " DO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed again.  
  
" NO!" Ninna screamed as she threw her head forward into the crook of Goku's neck, and folding her arms around him. Goku kneeled both of them down rubbing her back as she cried into him.   
  
" Just let it out… Don't hold it back anymore…" He said rocking her back and forth, stroking her tail in a soothing manner.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Now, now Hei… You thought I would let you get away that easily?" The evil doctor chuckled pushing a small button. " Remember who your master is!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hei?" Chota said stopping as he watched Hei suddenly stop with wide eyes.   
  
" Hey, what are you two doing?" The Namek said to my other 2 children. Chota and Hei.   
  
They had just rounded up Piccolo, and had gotten the sensu beans. They were on their way to get Goten and Gohan but then Hei had stopped suddenly.   
  
" Ah- I-" Hei grabbed his head. " Wh- What the-"   
  
Electricity bolted around him with a black aura as he screamed clutching his head.  
  
' You'll find out when it's activated. Just hope you will be able to control it, or live with yourself with what you will do.' The voice repeated into his head.   
  
" N-NO! NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Hei screamed.   
  
" What's going on!" I screamed back to my child as he screamed in pain, anger, frustration and shock.   
  
" AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed throwing his head back going into super Saiyan, then super Saiyan 2.   
  
" What's happening father!" Goku Jr. screamed to Vegeta.  
  
" I don't know! HEI!" I screamed as the black energy engulfed him. A blue light emitting from that earring at the top of his ear. The energy released from its hold on him and exploded sending all of the rest of us back. I threw my arms to protect my self, as the energy continued to push.  
  
When it had all stopped we stared in aw at a Super Saiyan 2 Hei. Dark black highlights streaking threw his hair, his eyes an evil darkish green holding evil in the orbs. His energy around him not golden but a black and gold aura.  
  
" What's going on!" I scream again to him flying a bit closer. A lightning energy bolt hits me in my face but I ignore it and continue to fly closer.  
  
" Oh dear father, you haven't a clue…this planet will be succumbed to the almighty Kereru! His loyal follower, I! I will stand at his side along with my dear niece! The 3 of us will destroy you, this planet, and every other being of this universe!" Throwing his head back he laughed manically. " Either surrender, or die. You choose." He said to them with evil eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku picked Ninna up. She had fallen asleep crying. Stopping suddenly when black energy surrounded both of them Goku was thrown back onto his butt as Ninna was lifted into the air.   
  
Her eyes grew red, she clutched her head.   
  
" Ninna! Whats wrong!" Goku shouted getting onto his feet.  
  
" G-Get out of here! Hurry!" She said screamed, as more dark evil energy engulfed her.  
  
" What-"  
  
" GOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed as she powered up to a Super Saiyan level.   
  
Black streak flowing in her long dark golden hair, spiked at the bottom along with her bangs.   
  
Goku hurriedly got to his feet and with all his might he flew away from the ship, sensing Vegeta and the others not to far away from him. " Must get to Vegeta." His stomach started to have painful moments.   
  
" Oh no no no no no!" he screamed clutching his stomach. " Am I having a contraction!?" Goku hurried to Vegeta and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" AGH!!!!!" Screamed Goku Jr. as he was thrown back with a powerful energy blast. " HEI!"   
  
" FOOLS!" He screamed powering up more.  
  
" FINAAAAAAAAAAL FLAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed using Vegeta's attack.  
  
When the smoke had cleared the warriors were thrown under rocks and ruble. " Ill be back for you fools later." He spat on the ground flying away.   
  
" Vegeta!!!!!!" Someone screamed a bit far away to me.  
  
I removed the rocks from atop of me. The Namek flew into the air, I checked around, my sons are alright. I hear my name being called again this time its getting closer.  
  
" Vegeta!!!!" IT screamed.  
  
" I jumped into the air, looking around. " Vegeta!" I spotted a figure coming to us slowly. The figure was loosing air, dropping slightly, lowering to the ground. " KAKKAROT!" I scream as I realize who it is. Rushing quickly to him I grab him and lower him to the ground. The Namek and the other 2 have come now.   
  
" Kakkarot! Where were you! What'd he do to you!?"   
  
" Vegeta, I think, I'm gonna have the baby." He said as he clenched his stomach.   
  
" Oh, crap." I sigh. " Perfect time hmm Kakkarot?"  
  
" It's not my fault!" he countered back.  
  
" I know! Kakakrot what happened."   
  
" Vegeta!" He said pulling me into a hug. " He killed Trunks! He killed Hikari! He turned Ninna against us! He's doing all of this!"   
  
" WHAT! Who killed Trunks!"  
  
" Rememeber the doctor from when I gave birth to our children?"   
  
" HIM!" I remember that evil glint in his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled… Bra was talking about how cute they looked along with Pan. But, she kept going on about how none of them were girls. I chuckle. Kakkarot will be so proud, of such strong, beautiful boys… Yet, something still catches my curiosity. The Ki was a bit stronger than the 3 of theirs put together… As if, there was another born. " Are you sure their were 3 and not 4?" I ask the doctor; behind those glasses he was wearing I could have sworn, just for a second… there was… Panic? No, I'm just imagining things. He shakes his head to me. All I can do is nod. The nurses bring out the small children set on in my arms, one in Trunks and one in Goten's. We all sit together and watch the babies sleep and snore quietly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Damnit! I knew he was up to something!" I said powering up with my fists clenched.   
  
" Vegeta, there's- Ow. No use in going on about it now. – OW" Kakkarot said sitting on the ground poking at his stomach. " I know where there base is. But I hafta get to a doctor or something- no! Never mind we can do it here! Hehehe" he said a little nervously.   
  
" Kakkarot, why would we do it here."  
  
" I-uh.. it.. It's so beautiful out here- Ow"   
  
" Kakakrot, were going to a hospital-" His eyes widen a little bit. – Aw… Hospital he doesn't like the hospital. " Kakkarot, just a couple needles."  
  
" NO NO NO NO!!!!! U CANT TAKE ME!!!!!!!!" He yelled grabbing onto a tree trunk.  
  
" Kakkarot! Stop being a BABY!" I scram to him, grabbing a hold of his legs as I try and pry him off of the tree.  
  
" NONONOOOOO!! DON'T MAKE ME VEGETA! VEGETAAA" He cried out to me as his grip started loosening.   
  
Taking into the air and pulling him, I scream back to him. " Kakkarot! I'm taking you to the hospital and I'm going to leave you there until I can destroy this little problem!" I say about Ninna and Hei and that dumb mother fucking Koreru.  
  
Finally hid grip releases and he is sent hurtling into the air. I grab a hold of him, one arm under the back of his knees and my other under his back. I Fly off as he stares at me a bit. " Ill be back" I tell the others as they wit there.   
  
He continues to stare as I fly to the hospital. I look down to him and give him a small kiss on the lips. " Don't worry koi. Just remember, I'll always be there for you, even if it is not physically." I tell him nuzzling his head.   
  
He smiles back to me and begins to purr. " Same to you koi." He kisses my left side of the cheek. " Wont you guys need me to help fight?" He asks suddenly.   
  
" I think we can handle." I lie. I have no clue how this will turn out, it was hard fighting her with the 4 of us, now Hei is with her on her side. How is this going to be ok to handle without Kakkarot? We will do it! I will not think like this! I am a Saiyan Prince! I can defeat my enemy's without any help FOR I AM VEGETA!  
  
" We will handle it Kakkarot! I will defeat our enemy's with no problem." I smirk. " You will rest! And that's an order! When I return to you, I better see to it that you are. Are you understood?!"   
  
" Hai!" He said bowing his head. " There's that spark you use to have! So demanding!" He flashes a sexy smirk to me. I slightly blush and nod with a proud smirk.   
  
" What do you mean use to Kakkarot? Oh look, were almost here." I say pointing to the large building in front of us. I stare at him as he clings tighter to my shirt.  
  
" Ouch."   
  
" Don't be such a baby." I say to him. I do not want to be mean, but I don't want to show him that I am worrying. We never have done this before… well like this. The first time Kakkarot was on the verge of death! I have no clue how they are going to do this, if it is different. I pray to Kami that nothing will happen to him… Kami if anything does, ill blast your GREEN ASS TO THE FIRES OF HELL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Alright, lets go." The Namek growls heading off into the directions Kakkarot told us to go, to get to where my son and first granddaughter are held.   
  
" Yes." I say as I blast off after him. We have gathered Kakkarot's brats and now we all fly off to the direction.  
  
" Hey Gohan!" Chota says as he punches his arm slightly. " You look so nerdy nowadays! How is at the nerd section of the school?"   
  
" CHOTA!" He blushes slightly removing his glasses from his eyes and inserting them into his pocket.   
  
" Ya gotta look cooler Gohan! I mean, looking like a geek doesn't attract many woman, you know?"   
  
" IM MARRIED!" He shouts.  
  
" Ya ya, I'm just saying, your lucky you didn't look more like this when you were in High school. I mean, you probably wouldn't of had Videl as a wife! She probably would have gone after some hot guy! Not some nerdish looking guy!" Chota laughs as Gohan narrows his eyes.  
  
  
  
" Why do ya guys always pick on me when you see me."  
  
" Cause you do look like a nerd." Goten pushed his way into the conversation.  
  
" I DO NOT!"   
  
" Aren't any of you ever serious!" I growl to them as Piccolo shakes his head.  
  
" Well, ya dad! It's just, ah never mind! Hey what's that"   
  
Everyone looked forward as Chota said this. " Were… here." I said to them as we landed a while away from it, lowering our ki's drastically.  
  
" Alright this is it!" The Namek said. " We have to keep quiet, and our ki's down.   
  
" Right." The 4 other Saiyans reply.   
  
We walk to the entrance. What's going to happen? Will we be able to defeat them?! I have to! I wont fail you Kakkarot!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna end it there so I know what to write in the next chapter- that is… IF U GIVE ME 5 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	6. Watch it Goku

The Love Of My Life Only The Beginning   
  
Chapter 6-  
  
By: DestructiveMajinBulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ninna, Hei, looks like you will be having to battle the Saiyans. Kakkarot is no worry. You know what to do Ninna." The doctor nodded to her. " Hei, you will wait here with me. I am expecting visitors. What do you think?"   
  
" Hai." The Dark black haired full-grown Saiyan said with a rough voice.   
  
" Ninna, you will leave in a short time. You know what I want done." He paced around the two dark energy Saiyans. ' This is way to easy. Kakkarot has been taken care of. And these two will finish of the rest. Then I will get rid of them and then the strongest fighters in the universe will be no more! Making me the almighty ruler of the universe! I will rule over all! This is to easy.' He said smirking to himself as he thought in his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Keep quiet!" I growled at my sons and Kakkarot's two eldest as they jabbered away.   
  
" Vegeta's right, if you don't keep quiet we will be caught! Shut your damn mouths and get serious." Piccolo growled along with Vegeta.  
  
" Sorry, Piccolo-kun." Gohan and Goten spoke.  
  
" Look." I said pointing at the tall metal door.  
  
" I Bet there in there!" Goku Jr. said staring at the door peering over his fathers shoulder.   
  
" Oh, what gave that away?" Chota said sarcastically.   
  
" Shut up!" Goku Jr. growled.  
  
" Both of you shut up!"   
  
" Da-"   
  
" I said SHUT UP!" I screamed at them. Everyone else froze. " Oh, I'm sure they didn't hear me! Now shut up before I make sure they do!" I growled once again to them.   
  
We begin to step closer to the awaiting door. " We either strike or try and go unnoticed." Piccolo began. " We attack and surround."   
  
" Hold up Namek" I growl to him. " You are not in charge! I am in charge! You do as I say!" I watch out of the corner of my eyes as Kakkarot's brats roll their eyes. Angering me more I strike at them, my hands wrapping around their throats pressing them against the cool wall. " What was that!?" I growl squeezing harder.   
  
" W-What Vegeta!" Gohan growled out.   
  
" Don't think I am stupid brat! I saw the two of you!" I growl squeezing even more.   
  
  
  
" OK! Sorry Vegeta!" They both apologize quietly.   
  
" Who's in charge!" I growl.  
  
" Y-You!" They scream out.  
  
" FATHER!" My brats scream " Stop! You're going to give us all awa-"  
  
" Away? Hmmmmmm… That wouldn't be good now would it?" I let go of the two as I spin around. " Hei…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" Ninna!" growled the doctor as he slammed her against the wall. He kneed her in the stomach; grabbing her shoulder he tossed her aside.   
  
Ninna climbed to her feet bowing. " Please forgive me master!"  
  
" Shut up!" Grabbing the small needle on the desk he strolled to her. " Now, hold your damn arm out."   
  
" I will not betray you!" She growled, staying where she was she did not move a muscle.  
  
" We'll have to do this the hard way then!" He lunged at her stabbing the needle into her arm. She did not move. Slowly pulling it out after injecting the fluid into her body, she began to tremble, eyes dilated, she made no sound.   
  
" Now, if you somehow try and change back to a 'good little girl.' Then well, this liquid will slowly kill you. Really hard to define this. So putting it simple. If my control over you wares off then you die. Now, I know you are strong and could probably kill me if you turned against me; this is why I am doing this." He smirked to her as crimson red energy consumed her body. " Now, go kill Kakkarot!" he growled as she stood forward, eyes narrowing black, then vanished.   
  
" Now, Hei will destroy them, and Ninna will destroy Kakkarot! I should sit back and enjoy the show!" He chuckled evilly turning on the monitor, watching Hei stare everyone down with a smirk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku sat in the hospital head holding the small little boy in his arms. " Your so cute!" He exclaimed softly. He rocked back and forth as the tiny child started to drift off to sleep.   
  
Unaware to Goku, he did not see the figure learking in the shadows. Soundlessly, the shadow began to move upon him.  
  
A small object sparkled from her arm, what appeared to be a knife of some sort.  
  
The baby cried softly in Goku's arms. He tried to coax the baby into slumber; not knowing if he didn't notice in time him and the baby would slumber…forever…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
And that's the end of the chapter!!!!   
  
O.O I am so outa ideas ;___; im so depressed right now too. @_@ ;___; ok neways- screw me no one cares O_O; XD!!!! O_O anyways, im like @_@ loosing my head!!! O_O; I cant think ne more XX!!! Ill get the next chapoter up sonner I hope O_O 


	7. Goku, Ninna, and the Baby

The Love Of My Life Only The Beginning  
  
Chapter 7… Ninna, Goku and the Baby…   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Shhhhhhhh," Goku cooed, as the baby continued it's crying.   
  
Slowly learking out of the shadows, with the sharp metal object held at waist length, the figuring watched the two. A crazily smile appeared over the face, then dropped into a sickened disgusted look of madness.   
  
" Kakkarot..." It whispered through the room.  
  
" Huh?" Goku turned looking around. " Doctor person?" Goku answered out with a raised eyebrow.   
  
" Kakkarot…" It came from different directions.   
  
" Who's there!" He screamed looking everywhere around the room, not seeing the figure anywhere. He held the baby close to his chest trying to protect the child best he could from whatever was in the room.  
  
" Can you see me?" It questioned. " Can you feel where I am?" The voice rang.   
  
" Guess who?" It chuckled. "Kakkarot…" It sang his name with a slow menacing calm voice.  
  
Goku's breathing was becoming labored. His brow knitted together, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he desperately thought of what to do at the moment.  
  
" I see you… your baby too. Get a good look; for it is the last time you shall see the child… My, mistake!" It laughed "You will see it!!! IN THE AFTERWORLD!!!!" The figure screamed dashing out of the shadows with the blade held high in the air.   
  
Goku's eyes widened. " NO! NINNA!!!!!" He shouted before a scream was heard.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEI!!!!!!!!" Screamed Piccolo as he was shot through the stomach. He lay on the ground not moving.   
  
" PICCOLO!!!!!!" Screamed the two eldest boys.  
  
" Gohan Goten!" I screamed as they rushed towards him. " DON'T YOU FOOLS!"   
  
Goten attacked with a kick to the center as Gohan attacked with a punch to the face, both super Saiyan. Hei stumbled back slightly. His eyes reddened, as he grew angrier.   
  
" AHAHAHHA" He bellowed. " VEGETA'S RIGHT! YOU ARE FOOLS!" He screamed. Powering up to his maximum he easily threw Goten and Gohan to the side, both of them smacking the wall with a sickening thud.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---NOOOOO GOKUUUUUUU THE BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!---   
  
SHORT HUH??????????????? LMAO! O.O; HEY GUYS! O_O ok ok I know it was short… but I started writing it out and stuff…. And I had it REALLY long… O_O so I decided to break it down into 3 chapters. This one being the shortest OF COURSE! Reason being, if I stopped where I wanted to at first… it wouldn't be making much sense in the chapter after… so…. Ya, the next ones about… 7 pages long O_O and I think… it's a pretty good chapter… I think O_O   
  
Review Dudes! And I will put the chpt. Up ASAP! Since I already WROTE it… and then u can gimme 5 more reviews for that chpt. And I can put up the NEXT chapter! SO HURRY O_O;   
  
__; IT'S ALL COMING TO AN END!!! I remember… When I was first writing   
  
"The Love Of My Life~ (The prequel) ;__; and now im almost done with the sequel…. O_O; im thinking… if this comes out Any good… then thinking for a 3rd!!! ^___^! This time probably focusing on Vegeta and Goku's lives, and how this whole Ninna and Hei ordeal effected there lives and bla bla bla… O_O and hey… she might just come back ^__^???? OR… I might just end it after this one is all done. I dunno.. ill think later…   
  
I'm actually suppose to be studying for a HUMUNGOUS test tom. Morning. O_O but instead… im writing this XD!! We took a Review test today so we can see just how good we will do for the real test… and well… lets just say… I got a 21/62 write XD!!!! O_O; LMAO LMAO LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im so stupid XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ok NEWAYZ!   
  
Gimme those 5 Reviews and the chapter will be up ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again… the next chapter is already FINISHED! So just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Grabs Trunks and skips away "Time to head to the bedroom Trunksi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
'~*~'DestructiveMajinBulma'~*~' 


	8. Will You

OMG, YOU GUYS X.X IM SORRY! I ACCIDENTLY PUT CHPT. 8 IN THE "LOVE OF MY LIFE" THE….Prequel X.X omg, IM SORRY! I WASN'T THINKING! X.x!!!! im just retarded ;_______; IM SORRY X.X!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-Walks down the darkened hallway with head drooped down.-   
  
_____;   
  
~The Love Of My Life Only The Beginning~  
  
Chapter 8~ "Will You"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku shot up from his bed, sweat rolling down his face.   
  
" Mr. Son! Are you alright!? You had a nightmare!" The doctor spoke to him.  
  
" A nightmare… I'm so glad… Where's my baby!"   
  
" Resting. I see you have finally awoken from the surgery."   
  
"Hai."   
  
" You can see your son in a little while, alright? Try getting a bit more rest."  
  
"Yes sir." Goku said before the doctor left the room.  
  
The lights were off, Goku looked around a bit uneasy. After a while he finally had fallen to sleep….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Why!" The child screamed.  
  
Goku looked at the small girl with dark purple shoulder length hair, looking to be around 8 or 9. She hadn't any clothes on and was screaming with tears running down her face.   
  
" Ninna…" Goku reached out but grabbed nothing.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
" Father! You can't die! You can't leave me!" she cried burying her face in his chest. He moved his fingers up weakly to stroke her hair.   
  
Goku turned sharply looking at the scene before him. 'The day Trunks died….'  
  
" Ninna… I love you…" He grabbed her chin; their eyes met one another. "Remember that… Sorry… I can't be there for you…" Were his last words before his hand dropped, eyes closing, his head moving to the side. She stood there with dilated eyes, tears running down her cheeks quietly.   
  
Goku's eyes began to fill with tears.   
  
The small child was back, head stooped down low, shoulder's shaking. " I just wanted to be loved." She whispered quietly to herself. " Everyone always left me… They all hated me…" her shoulders began to shake more violently. " They never bothered to get to know me… they just hated me for what I was. A freak. I couldn't be trusted…"   
  
~~~~~See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom   
  
She brakes down - brakes down   
  
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'   
  
Afraid now - hate now   
  
Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me   
  
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man   
  
I'll brake down - It's fake now~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
" Slut" the now older girl with knee length dark purple hair growled at a brunette. Making Hei get a bit mad and the brunette throw a tantrum. " You're going to let her get away with that Hei!" she barked at Hei.   
  
" What's your problem Ninna? Don't be a bitch!" He said to her with angry eyes. He had never used such language towards Ninna nor really anyone in his family.   
  
" A bitch!? She is the one sleeping around with the whole school!" Ninna stormed off.  
  
Hei walked angrily after her not noticing his girlfriend getting the man's phone number as Hei yelled at Ninna.  
  
" Asshole!" he screamed to her as she flew off just after she had been calling him fowl names as he did her.   
  
"I never lied!" The small girl screamed.   
  
~*~  
  
" Daddy, how come you always work and never have fun?" The child cocked her head to the side.   
  
" Work is more important. We all can't have fun."   
  
" You hafta have some fun papa!"   
  
" No, Ninna, work comes first."  
  
" Just come out and play or watch TV with me papa."   
  
" No Ninna, work."  
  
The small girl stared at the lavender haired man as he typed away at his computer. She slowly made her way out of the room. " Work even before me…" She said in a whisper, the man hadn't heard what she had said…  
  
  
  
~~~~~Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?~~~~~  
  
" I just wanted to be loved." The last word echoed through the white room.  
  
" You were loved Ninna! We all loved you!" Goku shouted.   
  
" I never lied!"   
  
" Why don't you love me!"  
  
" I'm just a freak."   
  
" I can't be trusted!"   
  
" Help me!"  
  
" Please!"   
  
" Someone save me!"   
  
" Daddy!!!"   
  
  
  
Goku looked around, the voices rang everywhere.  
  
" Ninna!!" He screamed out as he heard a yell, she wasn't small anymore; around the age she was when Trunks died. He hair flew around her sides; she clutched her head in agony screaming.   
  
" Ninna!" Goku screamed again trying to get to the girl.  
  
" I'm a monster!" She screamed. " That's what they saw me as! And then I became it!" She screamed tears burning in her eyes. " The humans!" She growled in pain. "They only saw me as a beast! And then that night… I became one." She stood suddenly thinking back.   
  
~*~  
  
" You want them to continue to hurt you… Or do you want your revenge?"   
  
" I- I want… Revenge…" She whispered with the same emotionless stare.   
  
" Then…come to me… I wont hurt you… I am the only friend you have that would never turn against you. You trust me don't you?"   
  
****  
  
A pitch-black room surrounded her. She stood with nothing shown on her face, no emotion burning in her once dark navy blue eyes.   
  
" Now, revenge you seek, revenge I seek. You help me and I help you. Trust me don't you?" The man spoke as he stood in the shadows.   
  
" Yes…" She said above a whisper with no meaning in her voice.   
  
"Come…" he said to her and she complied. She stood there. He rolled up the side of her sleeve.   
  
" I will inject you with this… this will make you become stronger! And then that will lead you to your sweet revenge!" He declared.   
  
He slowly pushed the needle into her arm; standing back when he was finished a dark burst of black energy surrounded her. She clutched her head in pain with black bolts of lightning surrounding the room. Her screams echoing down the halls.  
  
~*~  
  
" I became the monster I am that night." She said holding her head still in pain, dropping to her knees.  
  
Goku knelt down beside her; he slowly grabbed her shoulder to make her look at him.   
  
" Ninna… you don't have to be this monster anymore." He said to her.   
  
" Sorry…" she whispered. " I can't change back… But Hei… he can… and I… will make sure he does… It will be the last thing I do. As well as destroying Koreru… He will not go on with his plans against the world. I swear to you." She said. She clutched her head tighter.   
  
A moment later the smaller figure of the girl returned with tears shining in her eyes. " It's all their fault. They made me what I am! "  
  
" No, it's my fault!" The elder one screamed to the little girl.   
  
" I must, fight these thoughts out of my head." She said clicking her head to the side in the direction of the small child. " But most of it…. I can't help but wonder… Most would be true. And most not. My mind is in a haze."   
  
" THEY HATED ME!" The girl screamed. " I WAS ALWAYS SECOND! PUT TO THE SIDE! NO ONE TRUSTED ME!" The girl screamed with tears running down her face.   
  
The older one growled standing up then disappearing.  
  
Goku stood there and watched the little one.   
  
  
  
" I once had a dream… A dream where me and my daddy and everyone would live together and be happy… without the humans. Where daddy wouldn't have to work for them, where grandma didn't have to work for them, where my uncles didn't have to go to school and be mad with them. And where…. They didn't hurt me…" She said lowering her head.   
  
~~~~~Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she's feelin'   
  
She brakes down - brakes down   
  
Going through the motions and holding onto hopes   
  
and her dreams now - somehow   
  
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.   
  
Wishing you could change, but he's always been this way   
  
If you leave now - I'll drown~~~~~  
  
" They didn't love me!"   
  
" I'm a nuisance!"   
  
" I was just a burden!"   
  
" I should just die!"   
  
" Why cant I die!"   
  
" Why am I never happy!"   
  
" WHY GRANDPA! WHY! WHY DO THEY HURT ME SO MUCH!!!!!" She screamed sobbing. Goku jogged to her quickly and held her against his chest as she pounded her small hands against his chest.   
  
" They hurt me… a lot… They always hated me. I'm a monster. I was unloved and left all alone." She sniffled. " I miss my daddy…" Were her last words before her head fell against his chest. A bright light of energy engulfed the small form than disappeared with her.   
  
~~~~~Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
  
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?   
  
Yesterday! Yesterday!   
  
Yesterday! Yesterday!  
  
This time, I'm sorry   
  
This time, I'm sorry   
  
This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time   
  
This time, this time, I'm sorry   
  
This time I'm sorry!   
  
Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
  
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?   
  
Will you? Will you? Will you?   
  
Will you? Will you? Will you?  
  
So Will You?  
  
Will you? Will you? Will you?   
  
Will you? Will you? Will you? ~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Goku slowly awoke as cool metal was pressed against his burning skin. " Ninna!" Goku screamed as she chuckled, the sword making circles in the air over his face.   
  
" Hiya's Kakkarot. Long time no see huh!?" She chuckled sadistically.   
  
" Ninna, stop! Wait! You can't do this!" He urgently screamed   
  
" Cant I?!" She chuckled even more.  
  
" No, Ninna Please. You… Take me back to Koreru!" He pleaded.   
  
" Koreru huh? You want him to finish you off neh? That could be a possibility!" She said clicking the metal sword against her chin as if she were in deep thought.   
  
Goku took a small glimpse at the swords end. Crimson blood coated it. His eyes widened suddenly.  
  
" Alright lets go. Don't think I didn't know about that kid. He was so cute."  
  
" Was?!" Goku's eyes widened and tears started to flow down his cheeks.  
  
" Please! Tell me he's alright!" He clutched to her shirt as she frowned down at him. She grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips and then pulled back after a couple of seconds. Then reached up and kissed him on the forehead.   
  
" His blood tasted good." She said before her and Goku disappeared with black energy surrounding them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW………………………………………………….. O-O!!!!!!!!!!   
  
ALRIGHTY……….. ok that song… is NEW called. "Will You" By P.O.D OMG I heard it on the radio like.. a couple hours ago on the way to Soccer practice and I was all…. " I could use that for my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" so I was freakin out cause I had no paper O_o then I found some… Then I get to practice… and I grabbed my left cleat and my sisters left cleat XD!!!!! So I had to play in my moms shoes ;___; LMAO I did that Before too couple weaks.. but I grabbed my sis' right and my left ^_^ O_O   
  
Newayz, enough with my retarded self… \  
  
How Was DAT???????????????????? O.O!!!!!!!!!! GIMME REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME ALL HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^ OMG LIKE…. THIS ONE PERSON… REVIEWED IN ONE OF MY FICS AND SAID " No offence…. But this is cornballish."   
  
I was like… " WHAT THE FUCK DOES CORBALLISH MEAN???????" oO YA! Its not!!!!! ;__; I got hecka good reviews for that fic!!!!! NOT ONE BAD! And then that's the only bad one… I MEAN… COME ON! WHAT KIND OF WORD IS CORNBALLISH!!!!!!!???????????????????? O.o of course the person I think left it from Anonymous… O_O COWARD SAY IT TO MY FAAAAAAAAAAACE –Holds up a fist and shakes It at all the reviewers- OK OK… IM GETTING A BIT….. EXCITED…. AND OVER DRAMATIC?! OO;   
  
-Clings to Trunks and hugs him around the waist.-   
  
" There… There…" sniffles as he pats the authors head.  
  
" Bed?" She stares up at him with hearts in her eyes.   
  
" WHAT O_O;……"   
  
" ;___; fine, ill just go… and think about that awful person."   
  
" I wont do that again" Trunks says sliding away from me.  
  
" Least strip for me. ;__;"   
  
" …… you were talking to these people who probably think u are crazy talking on the computer like this… I mean come on….."   
  
" OH YEAH YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL HERE??????"   
  
Ya so… Just review5 REVIEWS….. …………… CORNBALLISH… HA!  
  
" Come… on…" The author wines as she grabs a hold of Trunks' foot as he walks away."   
  
'~*~'DestructiveMajinBulma'~*~'  
  
PS// I know that whole lil convo with Trunks was gay but hey ^__^ I love MY Trunks O_O u whores get away from him ;__; HES MINE AND ONLY MINE! XD ( don't be offended ladies ) 


	9. Is it Finally over?

The Love OF My Life- Only The Beginning  
  
Chapter 9: Is it Finally over!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hei and I had both been fighting for a while. He wasn't nearly as touched as I. Both of us had scares, gashes, cuts and bruises. But I had more. The others had been knocked out. The Nameks still alive, holding on by a bit.  
  
We both stop as we feel two energy signals approach to the side of us. 'Kakkarot!'  
  
He was kneeling on the floor screaming with tears falling down his face. She stood there with a small smirk plastered on her features.  
  
" Look Kakkarot, I was putting the poor kid out of his misery in more ways than one! He would have died from a small formula that was injected in you; it would run through the child's blood stream and slowly kill it off! I was saving him the agony and pain of it. And also saving him from the evil in this world caused by those stupid humans." She said standing up.  
  
" Ninna, I told you to finish him off!" Kereru screamed to her.  
  
" He wanted you to finish him off!"  
  
Goku stared silently at the ground with tears running down his face. ' The same thing that killed Trunks off.' His mind beamed. ' Its. all my fault.'  
  
Goku flinched as a picture of Hei's head was shown in his mind. The picture zoomed to the side of his head revealing a small metal object attached.  
  
Goku looked towards Hei and Vegeta; looking to the back of Hei's neck he saw the contraption.  
  
' Vegeta, there.there is something on the back of Hei's neck. I think. You should remove it.  
  
'What?' Goku heard in the back of his head.  
  
' I don't know. Just, trust me on this? You see it?'  
  
I moved my head to the side looking for whatever Kakkarot was talking about. 'I don't see anything Kakkarot! And why are you here! You should be in the hospital with the baby!'  
  
'He's. dead Vegeta. She killed him.' I stood there in shock of his last words.  
  
" Yes, Vegeta, I killed him." Ninna smirked to him as she winked in his direction. "Consider it a favor."  
  
" A FAVOR!" I howled to her my anger rising drastically.  
  
" ENOUGH NINNA! BE SILENT" The man to the side of her screamed and smacked her across the face. She glared at him, only to be smacked again. " Don't you give me that face! I own you! Your mine! You will do as I say! Got it?!" He bellowed to her again.  
  
"Hai" She spoke with a bit of venom in her voice. He didn't here it and went back to staring at Kakkarot.  
  
" Well Kakkarot, did you witness your sons death? Hmmmmmm? And you wanted me to finish you off? I'm flattered!" Koreru chuckled with a sadistic smile.  
  
"I'll kill you for this!" Goku screamed rising to his feet.  
  
Ninna pushed down on Goku's shoulder, making him stumble back onto the ground.  
  
' Vegeta!!!' Goku screamed through their link. ' Get that damn thing off of Hei!'  
  
Vegeta looked back to Hei, taking a few steps forward, he began looking around Hei's neck for the small device.  
  
Looking over to Vegeta curiously, Ninna stared at him with minimal interest.  
  
' That's it.' I spoke to inside my head as I spotted a very, very small chip on the side of my son's neck.  
  
Koreru grabbed Kakkarot by the neck and threw him on the ground. I stared at Kakkarot as he stared back at me shifting his eyes to Hei.  
  
Taking sly quiet steps soundlessly, I started to make my way over to Hei, as he was turned around focusing on Koreru and Kakkarot.  
  
Sweat rolled down my face as I oh so very carefully got closer and closer.  
  
I heard Kakkarot scream and shot my head to the side looking to see what had happened.  
  
Koreru had his leg on Kakkarot's ribs and was pressing down hard. ' He's hurting him! I need to help Kakkarot!' My mind screamed as I was going to make my move when a sudden voice boomed inside of my head.  
  
' No V-Vegeta! Get to our son! NOW!' it screamed. I closed my eyes in frustration and began to look back at Hei when.  
  
" Mmmmmm, Vegeta." I swung my head to Hei.  
  
There stood Ninna. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her chin on his shoulder nuzzling his neck.  
  
" I cant let you get my little Hei, now can I?" She chuckled. " Of course not." She said in a dead serious tone. Her hands dropping from around his waist.  
  
She made her way to me, resting a hand on the side of my face. I couldn't do anything. I . was stiff, my eyes wide, just starting ahead of me.  
  
" Forget about my mothers powers?" She's said to me pulling her head forward resting just by my ear. She breathed out; her icy breathe making me shiver. " I can read minds. Vegeta." My eyes widened.  
  
She chuckled by my ear, pulling her face back, it was just inches from mine. " Oh Vegeta." She said with a smile.  
  
I stayed silent. All focus was on us now.  
  
I jumped slightly as she kissed the tip of my nose. She wrapped her arms around my waist now. Pulling me in closer, she began to trail her lips downwards to mine. I began to pull away when she grabbed my tail slightly. " Ah, ah, ah." She said with a smirk.  
  
I couldn't do anything but let her have her way.  
  
And that's exactly what she did, kissed me on my lips. It was so.gentle. I couldn't believe it. Of course I didn't respond. I could feel the eyes on me.  
  
After a few she pulled back and licked my lips. " Mmmmmm, you taste better than Goku." She said with a sly smile.  
  
I was shocked. " What.You kissed Kakkarot as well?!" I said with anger evident in my voice.  
  
" No need to be jealous my prince. Theirs enough of me to go around."  
  
I stared at her wide eyes. " Your insane!"  
  
She laughed, and skipped back to Hei. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. I stared yet again horrified as they kissed each other. Smirking to one another.  
  
"It's easy to get a reaction from you Vegeta." Hei Chuckled sliding his hands up her back.  
  
" STOP THIS!"  
  
We all swing our heads as Kakkarot yells at us.  
  
Punching Koreru below his stomach I watched as he fell to the ground screaming.  
  
" Hei, you're my son and you will do as I say!" Kakkarot screamed powering up to Super Saiyan.  
  
" Am I now!" He said throwing his head back in laughter. " If you- You were my father then I would have been protected right pops!"  
  
Kakkarot's eyes lowered in guilt.  
  
" Don't let him get to you! This isn't our son!" I scream to Kakkarot.  
  
Ninna stands there silently.  
  
" Your right. he's your son." She finally speaks up. " You should be with your father." She's says to Hei. Grabbing the chip from off of his neck his eyes dilated, he fell forward hitting the ground falling unconscious. " IN HELL!!!" She screamed charging up a blast directing it towards the unmoving body on the floor.  
  
" NO!!!!" Kakkarot screamed as he used his instant Transmission appearing by our sons side and then back behind us just when the blast was let go.  
  
" I KNEW IT" She threw her head back and laughed menacingly. " I could have killed you both if I wanted right their Kakkarot. I want to have some fun with you first though. Lets. Play."  
  
" N-NINNA! KILL THAT FUCKING SAIYAN!" Koreru screamed.  
  
" I will." She said in a sadistically playful manner.  
  
" NOW"  
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed suddenly.  
  
I powered to Super Saiyan 2 launching myself at Ninna. She turned her head sharply, but I made the punch first to her stomach.  
  
AS she bent over I shot a blast in her face. She flew back hitting the wall. Not wasting any time I charged again punching and kicking non stop. ' I can't let her do this anymore!' my mind screamed as I powered up more and more kicking and punching harder and harder. I began shooting blasts in the spot where she was.  
  
I jumped back several feet. Waiting till the smoke disappeared. We all stared in anticipation.  
  
When the smoke finally did vanish, the body wasn't moving, lying under a bunch of ruble blood being seen on any part of her that you could see.  
  
" I. did it." I stared not believing. It was so. easy though.  
  
Suddenly Koreru shouted, grabbing the metal sword, dashing at Kakkarot my eyes widened as Kakkarot's eyes widened.  
  
" NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed making a mad dash.  
  
The sword came down down down.. And then..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG................ O________________o IS GOKU GONNA DIE??????????????????????????????? Mmmmmm. Maybe.. O_O!  
  
Do I have to say this....  
  
This fic will be discontinued if I do not get my reviews. Just letting you know.  
  
MWHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA TAKE THAT EVIL PINK FAIRY BUNNY! YOU AND UR PEEPS CANDY MASHMELLOWS ! o_o HAHAHHAHAHHAHA!  
  
;_; I ran into another door. Stupid Door knobs. Always forget to turn em DestructiveMajinBulma 


	10. KAKKAROT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ YOU KNOW WHAT im just gonna keep writing the fic x.x and if u review then you do and u don't then you don't! Plus The last part is probably gonna throw everyone from what they think will happen.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma  
  
The Love of My Life Only The Beginning  
  
Chapter10- KAKKAROT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sword came down down down.. And then..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stare in shock as I watch the sword slice down. I'm to late! I scream in my thoughts as I clench my eyes shut tightly. I do not want to see the demise of my love.again.  
  
Everything stopped. I hear a scream though it does not sound like my Kakkarot's.  
  
My head snaps to the side as I stare in shock, my mouth agape.  
  
" NINNA?" I scream as I watch the sword stopped in her hand. Blood sliding down the edges of the top of the sword where her grip was. Kakkarot was lying on the ground with an arm over his head holding onto the body of our son.  
  
" Don't you dare harm him!" She screamed, powering up a ki blast in her hand.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR MINE! YOU- YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! I MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE!!"  
  
His eyes dilated as the blast engulfed his body leaving him to nothing but mere ashes.  
  
Now what? Why'd she save Kakkarot? Probably up to something. I have to keep on guard.  
  
" Goku-san! Are you alright!" She said kneeling down, grabbing one of his arms and examining it.  
  
Kakkarot was at a lose of words. " I. what are you up to Ninna." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
" Wha. What are you talking about Grandfather!?" She said with a bit of hurt evident in her voice. " Where are we? I thought I was in my room." She said standing up and looking around.  
  
I don't like this Kakkarot. She's up to something. I tell him telepathically.  
  
Maybe. But. This is confusing! What if she hit her head or something? Or you knocked some sense into her!? He told me back.  
  
No. I doubt it.  
  
" What has happened to Hei!? And Vegeta and Goku Jr!"  
  
" You Happened." I growl at her.  
  
" I. Me.?" She squeaked. " But I don't even know how to fight!" She announced. After staring at us with shock written all over her face she grabbed her head in pain, crouching over and moaning. " My head."  
  
I think something happened and she's back to her old self Vegeta. Kakkarot told me threw our link.  
  
One can never be to sure.  
  
Hai.  
  
We both watch as she falls to the ground, falling limp. Her fingers cringe trying to grab onto something desperately. I watch as Kakkarot crawls to her side and sets her head in his lap.  
  
" What's wrong Ninna!" He asks looking her over.  
  
" Everything. burns. It hurts." She sputters out through gritted teeth.  
  
Kakkarot holds her up hugging her slightly. " Relax" He tells her. ' What is he doing! Didn't I tell him this would be a trap! Damn his kind heart!'  
  
" Your such a . good person Goku." My eyes widen ' IT'S A TRAP!!!!!' I make a leap for it.  
  
" That's what got you dead." Goku's eyes widened.  
  
" KAKKAROT! MOVE HURRY!" I scream desperately!  
  
Crimson liquid pours from his back and mouth as I watch a hand come from the front to the back.  
  
"KAAAAAAAKAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_o' Well That's Chapter 10. Very short. And Simple ^_^' Next Chapter should be up soon! ^^ and this is where your all gonna be wrong O_o' -BWHAAHHAHAHAHA?  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma 


	11. Does This Mean Something!

The Love Of My Life Only The Beginning   
  
Chapter- 11- Does This Mean Something?!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" KAKKAAAAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta!"   
  
I bolt upright in bed. Sweat rolling down my temples and stuck to my forehead. Breathing heavily I stare at the body before me. My head twitches to the side as I hear…wailing? The chibi's!   
  
" Gods Vegeta! What was that all about!" Kakkarot said staring my in the eyes full of concern. He swiped sweat from my face with a sheet that was scattered on the floor.   
  
I'm so glad that was a dream…   
  
" Nothing." I tell him plainly.  
  
"Didn't sound like nothing to me!" He pouts. His lip curling and eyebrows brought together in a sad face.   
  
" The brats are up. I'll be back" I tell him getting up from the bed and started to head out the door to the nursery room. I hear an " Aww.. Vegeta!" As I exit the room.   
  
That seemed so… real.   
  
I shake my head to rid myself of my thoughts.   
  
It's only been a couple weeks since we brought the chibi's back from the hospital. They wail all night and sleep pretty much all days. Crazy cubs.  
  
Standing aside of the crib I stare at the small Saiyan bodies. They're wailing lowers a small bit as they look at me with they're tear-drenched eyes.   
  
" You are crazy cubs you know that." I tell them as I make a small face at them causing them to make little faces back, sticking they're small tongues out.   
  
I pick Hei up first and set him on my hip. I grab Goku Jr. next and set him on the opposite side. I turn away from Vegeta jr. and he begins to wail.   
  
I turn back around." Crazy cub I am not going to leave you." I chuckle to him, poking his tiny little nose with my index finger. I turn back around and hook my tail around him, wrapping him around my back. My tail end keeps his head lifted so his neck doesn't fall back and snap.   
  
Turning down the hall I enter my room once again and set the chibi's down on the bed.   
  
" Aw." Kakkarot begins to wipe the tears away from they're face with his hand. "What's wrong my chibi's?" He asks them as he continues to nurture them.   
  
" It's only 4:00 in the morning Kakkarot!" Twisting around I stare at him as I said that.   
  
" Hai." He tells me as he combs the chibi's hair with his fingers.   
  
" Are you listening to me Kakkarot?"   
  
" Hai."  
  
" You look horrible tonight"   
  
" Hai."   
  
Retarded. He's not paying attention.  
  
" I'm going to go sleep with Bulma."  
  
" Hai.-WHAT!"   
  
" Got your attention yet Kakkarot?"   
  
" Oh. Vegeta get back in bed. Let us get the cubs back to sleep!" He groans rubbing sleep from his eyes.   
  
" Fine."   
  
" Sleepy time Chibi's!"   
  
I pull the covers over Kakkarot and set down next to the chibi's in the bed. They curl they're tails around ours as they begin to nod off into sleep along with Kakkarot. Everyone been extremely tired these couple of weeks.   
  
Staring at the ceiling I continue to think to myself… since I cant find myself to go back to sleep. Was it a prediction? Was it suppose to mean something? Maybe… It was just… only a dream and nothing more.   
  
I wonder if that is what my first Childs chibi is going to look like… hopefully she will not be… evil such as what I dreamt of.  
  
I shiver.   
  
I should go see them tomorrow- I mean today. Take the chibi's over. ' Yes that is what I will do.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O NOW DID ANYONE EXPECT THAT? ^___^!!!! O-o not even I did! X_X I think it will go bed this way! EHEHHEHEHE. And now we will focus on Vegeta and Goku's life with the Chibi's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOHAHAHHAHA-   
  
Ninna is not born yet. Trunks doesn't have a mate. Kuji isn't yet. Now. Who wants to gimme some ideas O.O'''''''''   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma 


	12. Little Monsters

The Love Of My Life Only The Beginning  
  
Chapter 12  
  
By: Majin Bulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Woman." I greet my ex wife as she opens the door for Kakkarot and me.  
  
" Hello to you to Vegeta." Bulma snorted to me.  
  
" Hiya's Bulma!" Kakkarot greeted happily.  
  
" Oh look at the chibi's!" Bulma yelled ecstatic grabbing a chibi from Goku.  
  
" Which one is this!" Bulma scanned the chibi.  
  
" Well see it looks like Vegeta! Vegeta Jr. And this is Goku Jr." He told her pointing to the spiky mop. " And this is Hei" he pointed the other mop of black on his left.  
  
" They are so adorable!" Bulma cuddled the chibi.  
  
Goku, Bulma and I went inside, Bulma fussing over the chibi's as Goku talked to her merrily.  
  
" Daddy!" Bra squealed running to her daddy and hugging onto me.  
  
I placed a hand upon her head and patted it. " How are you." I asked my daughter.  
  
" Good daddy! How are you!"  
  
" Good."  
  
" Hello Father." I hear my oldest greet me.  
  
" Hello Boy."  
  
" How are your babies."  
  
" Fine. How is your brat?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I don't have a child Father."  
  
" Oh." ' Damn. That dreams getting to me!' " I knew that brat." I chide back walking to the kitchen.  
  
" What's u p with him? Does he no something that I don't know?" Trunks raised a questioning brow.  
  
Kakkarot stared at Trunks and me. Leaving to the kitchen to gather my thoughts I wave them off.  
  
" Goku?"  
  
" I don't have a clue. Though he did have sort of nightmare last night."  
  
" What about? Grandchildren?"  
  
" He wouldn't tell me. He woke me up screaming."  
  
" I'll go ask him." Bulma said handing the squirming chibi to Trunks.  
  
" Alright, But he wouldn't even tell me. ANYTHING!" Goku shouted to Bulma's retreating form that was on its way the kitchen.  
  
" Oh. Hei its ok." Goku tried to shush the baby as he cried. Vegeta Jr. grabbed onto Trunks' hair tugging on it screeching happily.  
  
" Ow. Let go you little monster!"  
  
" Hi dad!" A black haired young boy came down the stairs. " Oh you brought the babies!"  
  
" Goten! Why are you here son!" He asked handing the squirming Goku Jr. over to his other eldest son.  
  
" I was hanging out with Trunks." He smiled happily as he went over to the couch with Goku and Trunks, all three took a seat. Trunks sat on the love seat and Goku and Goten on the very large couch.  
  
" Shhh its ok chicky." The baby cried harder and harder throwing his chubby hands on Goku's face squashing it together. The cub looked up at Goku stopping his wailing and then laughing in amusement.  
  
" So you like squishing Saba's face?" (Birth Parent) He chuckled. The baby squawked in delight slapping his chubby hands over his Saba's face.  
  
" Demon child!" Trunks shouted as the baby tugged and tugged on his hair trying to pull it off. His tail wound its way around Trunks' wrist. " It's an exact copy of Father!" Trunks shouted as the chibi clicked his tongue.  
  
" Wow. He looks just like you father!" Goten held the chibi as it stared him in the eyes. " He's quiet."  
  
" Not at home! They always laugh at us! Like when we break something they just laugh at us! Or they demand attention and begin screeching in their cribs! It's awful! So noisy! Little monsters." Goku said nuzzling Hei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So what was that about Vegeta?" The blue haired woman asked me taking a seat across from me.  
  
" Go bother someone else you hag." I told her, she knew I wasn't serious, calling her a hag in all just play fight.  
  
" An old hag am I? At least I know when my children have had children or not."  
  
I snort.  
  
" It just slipped my mind."  
  
" Oh? Would you like to tell me what that dream you had last night was about?"  
  
' Damn you Kakkarot.'  
  
" I don't know what your talking about."  
  
" Oh don't give me that. Goku told me. Must have been pretty bad if you couldn't even tell him."  
  
" Shove it up your ass woman this is my business not yours."  
  
" Oh come off it Vegeta, just tell me."  
  
" I'm not telling you shit!"  
  
" You're being so childish!"  
  
" You're an over weighted bitch!"  
  
" You're a stupid money!"  
  
" Idiot ningen!"  
  
" Dumbass monkey!"  
  
" Slut!"  
  
" Asshole!"  
  
" Go shove that finger in yourself."  
  
" Go get fucked!"  
  
" We both know you get fucked my scar face."  
  
" And I know you get fucked by Goku.  
  
" At least I don't try the whole damned city!"  
  
Bulma glared snatching the water bottle I was holding. Before I knew it she had opened the top and thrown the water on me.  
  
" WOMAN!"  
  
" OH VEGETA WHY CANT YOU JUST BE NICE FOR ONCE!"  
  
" IF I WASN'T NICE THEN YOUR ASS WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!"  
  
" YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!"  
  
" ITS NOT MY FUALT YOU'RE A BAKA!"  
  
" YOU'RE THE BAKA!"  
  
' Man I miss this. Even I have to admit it.' A smirk creeps on my face.  
  
" I know your enjoying this."  
  
" As well as you."  
  
" Hn."  
  
" Really Vegeta. Why can't you say anything? You know I would never tell anyone anything you wouldn't want them to know. And I don't know why you wont even tell Goku. But if it that bad or personal. Then I'll leave you alone."  
  
I just stare at her and nod my head slowly.  
  
" But Vegeta." She begins to talk once again as she heads out the kitchen door.  
  
"What."  
  
" You know I am here of you need anything. No matter when or what time. If you need someone to go to. I'm here for you." I nod. And she heads out the door.  
  
' Yes. She is a good woman.' I thought. My eyes went back to the door as I heard noises on the other side. ' The cubs seem to have found that rather entertaining. That's my cubs.' I chuckled leaning back in my seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The chibi's were screeching and bouncing in the laps of the men happily and excited from the fight that was heard through the door.  
  
" MAN YOU WERENT KIDDING WHENYOU SAID THAT GOKU! ITS AWEFUL!" Trunks cringed. His ears rang as another loud screech filled the room.  
  
"HOW DO YOU PUT UP WITH THIS FATHER?!" Goten screamed over the screeches as he tried to settle the chibi.  
  
" BELIEVE ME! ITS NOT AN EASY THING!" Goku as well screamed over the noise.  
  
" MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Bra as she held her ears.  
  
" DID WE EVER DO THIS FATHER?"  
  
" NOT REALLY! NOT LIKE THIS! YOUR'S WAS TOLERABLE!"  
  
Bulma entered the room and then took hold of her ears. " WHATS GOING ON GOKU!"  
  
" THE BABIES ARE EXCITED!"  
  
" ABOUT WHAT!?"  
  
" YOU AND VEGETA WERE ARGUING!"  
  
" WHATS EXCITING ABOUT THAT?!"  
  
" THEY FIND IT AMUSING!"  
  
" CANT YOU MAKE IT STOP?"  
  
" SOMETIMES VEGETA CAN!"  
  
I sighed and then got off my chair and headed for the doors of the kitchen. I walked smoothly over to my cubs cringing slightly at the loud screeching.  
  
I grabbed the cubs from Goten and Trunks as the babies held out there chubby little arms to me; I took a seat on the other side of Kakkarot and took the cub from his as well.  
  
" Shhh. Stop that monsters." I cooed to them as they reached their hands up. My tail came around to them petting them around the faces, my hands stroked their tails as there screeching lessened. Little chirps were heard. And I purred to relax the cubs. Small purrs resonated from the small cubs as I did. Everyone sighed in releif.  
  
" Goodness. They are loud!" Bulma exclaimed coming around and looking at my cubs.  
  
" All full bloods are noisy." I said to them staring down at the chubby little faces of my kin. All three were sucking on their tongues, plopping their hands on my arms grabbing onto them as if I was going to let go.  
  
" Sometimes this doesn't work!" Kakkarot spoke stroking the chibi's wild spikes.  
  
" They are cute though!"  
  
" There little monsters!"  
  
" Trunks!" Bulma screamed at our son.  
  
" They are!"  
  
" Brat. You were like that when Mirai Trunks was here! Always grabbing his hair laughing as he tried to pry your hands off of it." I snort.  
  
" Well."  
  
" Got you there Trunks" goten teased.  
  
" There still little monsters!"  
  
Trunks came around and kneeled on the floor. " I'm going to have a good time spoiling them to death too!"  
  
" Oh no you don't brat!"  
  
" Oh yes father!"  
  
" I'll beat you!"  
  
" It will be worth it!"  
  
Everyone laughed at the little fight we were displaying.  
  
" I get to spoil them too!" Bra chirped in happily.  
  
" Me too!" Goten said next.  
  
"!!!!!!!"Kakkarot and Me both looked at each other.  
  
" Then you can all deal with them when the make you go death with they're hollering!"  
  
" !!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at us.  
  
" Maybe we should start now!" I said ready to get the chibi's all riled up again. " You can learn how to get them to stop!"  
  
" NOOO!!!!!!!!" All three yelled running out of the room.  
  
Me Kakkarot and Bulma laughed as they made there way up the stairs.  
  
" They are beautiful." Bulma stroked the hair of the cubs, as did Kakkarot.  
  
" Hai."  
  
" I wonder what a daughter would look like!" Kakkarot look towards me with an innocent look.  
  
" OH NO! NO MORE!"  
  
"VEGETA!!!!"  
  
" NO! I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! YOU WERE PSYCHOTIC!!!!!! "  
  
" THEN YOU CARRY THE BABY! PLEASE VEGETA! I WANT A BABY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" KAKKAROT! BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU HAVE!!!!!"  
  
" VEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIEEEEEEEEEEE" He whined I just growled.  
  
" FINE!" he screamed putting as he sat back in his seat. " You're sleeping on the couch!"  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" That's right!"  
  
" Oh No IM NOT! Its MY room Kakkarot!"  
  
" It's OUR room!"  
  
" I'm not sleeping on the couch Kakkarot!"  
  
" FINE!"  
  
The chibi's clucked in laughter.  
  
And that's pretty much how the afternoon went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter! ^__^ I have NOT A CLUE WHERE THIS FIC IS GOING! But I think I'm going to end it because I'm not even getting reviews ;___; 


	13. A night you will never forget

HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've decided to make this the last chapter of 'The Love Of My Life Only The Beginning'  
  
The Love Of My Life~ Only The Beginning.  
  
~@~  
  
That day when we went to the woman's house we went back home late after dinner and yes. I got kicked out of bed. Damn Kakkarot's instant transmission. Acting all normal when we get to our room and then he locks the door puts a hand on my shoulder and appears on the couch with blankets and pillows already set on it. I didn't even get to protest. He had left back to the room already.  
  
I stomped back up and had pounded on the door telling him to open up and how childish he was being and for him to get over it. The pounding and the yelling only woke the chibi's so I stayed in the nursery sleeping in the rocking chair with them cuddled to my chest.  
  
Anyways. It took that next afternoon to make him forget about everything and so now. Here we are in our room. The chibi's are at the woman's and now.  
  
" Your mine Kakkarot." I purr as I straddle his waist. Already both quite naked, If I do say so myself.  
  
" The nights all ours. And I expect to put it to good use." I leaned down to his ear and flicked my tongue across it breathing heavily. " All mine." I nipped at his earlobe as my hands made their way down his sides stroking and teasing.  
  
" It's been a while since we've done this." Kakkarot panted slightly.  
  
" Hn. I plan on making it a night to remember." I purred grabbing a hold of Kakkarot's already hardening shaft making him gasp.  
  
" Geta." He moaned as he arched his hips forward. " Kami juts take me!" He yelled impatiently. I just chuckle at him.  
  
" VEGETA!" He screams again bucking into my hand.  
  
" That's no fun. What about the teasing?" I ask him stroking harder and then stop as he rolls his head back in bliss.  
  
He growls in frustration. " FUCK THE TEASING!"  
  
" Very animal like in bed are we Kakkarot?" I chuckle, spreading his legs as I insert a lubed finger into his entrance.  
  
" Just fuck me as long and hard as you can!" He purrs.  
  
" Are these your Saiyan instincts surfacing Kakkarot?!" I tease again stretching him. All he does is a mix between purrs and growls.  
  
" I plan to." I growl inserting my hardened shaft into h is already prepared entrance.  
  
" Come on VeEEgtaaaaa"  
  
" You asked for it Kakkarot." I grunt, making my thrusts more powerful.  
  
I watched as Kakkarot moaned and threw his head back and forth in ecstasy. I loved watching him like this- even though we have only done this a few times before. My mind begins to swim with those horrible thoughts and pictures again.  
  
/////  
'" Your such a . good person Goku." My eyes widen ' IT'S A TRAP!!!!!' I make a leap for it.  
  
" That's what got you dead." Goku's eyes widened.  
  
" KAKKAROT! MOVE HURRY!" I scream desperately!  
  
Crimson liquid pours from his back and mouth as I watch a hand come from the front to the back.  
  
" Ve-Vege.ata.." he choked through the crimson flowing from his mouth.  
  
"KAAAAAAAKAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
///  
  
" VE-VEGETA-!" I listen as he screams at me in ecstasy.  
  
" KAAAAAKAAAAROT!" I scream back as my eyes shut in pleause and I shoot my seed into him.  
  
///  
  
An evil smile flashes through my mind-  
  
" Who said it was a dream- Ouji-sama?" A voice laughs evilly and insanely- those eyes staring at me with mock and hate- sly and excitement.  
  
" I'm still here my prince."  
  
////  
  
" Mmm Vegeta what's wrong?" I shake my head and jump slightly at the voice that has ejected me of my thoughts.  
  
I didn't realize when we had stopped our 'hot monkey sex' as Bulma puts it. I never realized when we had settled into this position. I don't remember anything except those voices- and those pictures.  
  
" What's on your mind?"  
  
" Nothing Kakkarotto." I tell him kissing him on his forehead slightly. " Sleep"  
  
" But. Vegeta. Tell me. What's wrong"  
  
" Nothings wrong Kakkarot."  
  
" But. It seems as if. you're hiding something from me."  
  
I pause. And stare into his eyes with a little shock held in them.  
  
" What?" He questions me quirking a brow as he stares into my shocked expressed eyes.  
  
" Kakkarot. I would never lie to you, nor hide anything from you- if I didn't mean anything or would keep you safe or what not. Do you understand me?"  
  
" Ya. I guess. But. Don't you trust me?"  
  
" With my life."  
  
He nods to me, as he understands.  
  
" Is it about that nightmare?"  
  
" Hai"  
  
" Oh." He thinks for a minute. I know he wants to ask as much as he can and get whatever he can out of me. But I will not let anything go past my mind. Nothing will come from my lips that originated from that dream. Or. Prophesy.  
  
I shudder just thinking something such as that would come true.  
  
" Can I ask a question though?"  
  
" Hn?"  
  
" Why did you ask Trunks how his ' kid' was? He doesn't have one."  
  
" It just slipped my mind. I might just be going crazy."  
  
" Was that apart of your dream."  
  
I think for a minute- thinking of weather to tell him that much or not.  
  
" Hai."  
  
" Wha-"  
  
" That enough questions" I tell him. He nods in understanding.  
  
" I love you Vegeta and I hope one day you can tell me."  
  
" Hn." After a minute I begin to close my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me when Kakkarot speaks again.  
  
" Oh and Vegeta?"  
  
" Hn?" I answer tiredly, opening my eyes again.  
  
" I hope you never go crazy too." I can feel him smile and snuggles into my chest as he lets sleep take control over him. ' I love him so much; ill do anything to protect him. Anything.'  
  
" I hope so too Kakkarot." I whisper silently staring through the blackness of the room.  
  
" I hope so too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end  
  
The end THE END! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!! O- o no more ! its OVER -does a dance- ^__^  
  
GIVE ME REVIEWS U UNGRATEFUL PEOPLE OO; cant even listen _!!!!! Tell u to review Dark Prince and got like what 3 ? X_X idiot morons.  
  
=) WELL now I have  
  
" The Love Of My Life"  
  
" The Love Of MY Life Only The Beginning"  
  
and " Dark Prince"  
  
All COMPLETE =)! Im so HAPPY  
  
X_X now I gotta finish my other fics! X.x =) BE ON SIGHT FOR SOMETHING ELSE OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
